


You're as lost as me too

by Stuckonylover (Buckybeardreams)



Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Somnophilia, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feminization, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Masochist Steve Rogers, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pornwithoutplan, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadist Bucky Barnes, Smut, Spanking, Sub Steve Rogers, Sub Tony Stark, Therapy, Threesome - M/M/M, daddy bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Stuckonylover
Summary: It wasn't always easy. Especially, since he constantly found his attention split in two different directions. Steve was needy and Tony was clingy and Bucky felt like he was trying to juggle, and failing epicly at it. It was a lot. Mostly because these two were his everything. His whole world suddenly revolved around them. Taking care of them. Loving them. Wanting them. Needing them. Trying to only give them what they wanted and needed from him.Bucky did have a dark side. Steve enjoyed that and begged for more. Tony was his sweet little boy, and just wanted love and attention. Bucky had to balance using Tony, without hurting him and hurting Steve enough, without hurting him too much. He'd be lying if he didn't say it was challenging. Bucky wasn't entirely sure he knew how to do it all. How to be the daddy they both needed him to be.*can be read as a stand alone story*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: We fit together like pieces of a puzzle [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	You're as lost as me too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hritvika_Lakhera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hritvika_Lakhera/gifts).



> Omg! It's here! Finally!
> 
> You've been so patient waiting for this, and so helpful by letting me bounce things off of you. Thank you sm! I probably wouldn't have finished this without your encouragement!❤
> 
> I hope you like it!
> 
> [Steve struggles with safewords. He just wants to be Bucky's little girl, but he doesn't understand what that means to Bucky. 
> 
> Bucky's scared that he's not capable of finding the balance between being mean to Steve, in a way that makes them both feel comfortable and satisfied, and being sweet to Tony.
> 
> Tony just wants them all to be together, and doesn't understand why it's so hard. He's also very good at mediating, and providing helpful insights into modern day concepts.]
> 
> ^This is the description I gave the story before deciding the excerpt was sm better
> 
> Basically, the beginning is smutty and fluffy followed by aftercare, the middle is hurt with eventual comfort, and the end is fluff and smut mixed with hurt/comfort and followed by aftercare.
> 
> I think that is the most accurate way to describe this story lol

Bucky smirked at him. His eyes running up and down his strong muscled body, stark contrast to the delicate lacy panties he wore. Bucky loved it. He had loved the way Steve was so small and almost feminine back in the thirties, but he loved Steve like this just as much. He wanted to hold him down, and know that he stood a chance of escaping, if he wanted to fight back, but he stayed, because of how soft and weak Bucky made him feel. He was soft, there was no doubt about that.

Now, here he was asking to be hurt.

The words mixed with words that lingered from the past. Words that Bucky was desperate to make him say again. Bucky felt like a predator, he was going to devour his little girl. Steve fidgeted nervously, when Bucky remained silent. He was starting to question himself. He was uncomfortable and vulnerable. Bucky loved it.

He had one thing he needed to be sure of before this started.

"Tony, do you have condoms and lube."

Tony started to nod, but hesitated.

"I have lube. I'm clean though. I haven't had sex with anyone, but Steve, since the last time I got checked. Besides you guys have the serum that makes you immune, so we really don't need any."

Bucky knew that even if Tony had something, they couldn't catch it, but it only seemed responsible to give Tony the option.

"Fair enough. Stevie? Do you wanna use a condom?"

Steve made a face at the idea and shook his head. Bucky laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Let's get started, then. Kneel. Forhead on the ground. Ass up."

Steve dropped down and pressed his head to the hardwood, cool on his sweaty forehead. He was so nervous, his hole body was glistening from sweat. He pushed his ass up into the air, hoping that it would entice Bucky.

"Good girl. Stay there. Don't move until Daddy tells you to."

Steve whined.

He heard Bucky's feet walking away. He was saying something to Tony. The words weren't meant to be kept from him, spoken at a normal volume, but Steve's head felt heavy. He couldn't process their exchange. He felt like his world had narrowed to just the feel of hard wood under him and cool air brushing against his exposed skin. He was so exposed in this position. It was embarrassing. He had to fight the urge to move out of the vulnerable pose.

Everything inside of him screamed that this was dangerous. He was Captain America. He was not supposed to be vulnerable like this. He knew he was safe though. Bucky was here. Tony was here. The rest of the world didn't matter. Not at the moment. He could still be Captain America, when this was over. When the world needed him. Right now, his Daddy needed him to be a good girl.

Bucky had Tony show him his selection of toys and supplies. Tony practically moaned when Bucky's hand ran over silk restraints. Bucky pulled his hand away from them and kissed Tony. The boy melted into him.

"Front or back?" Bucky asked.

His hand went back to the silks, fingers just barely grazing them. He glanced expectantly at Tony.

"Back, Daddy."

Bucky smirked at him and snatched up the bondage silks.

"Hands in front, baby."

Tony furrowed his brows. Bucky raised a brow at him.

"I'm not going to ask again." He said.

"But-" Tony cut off at the hard look Bucky sent him.

He held out his hands. Bucky started to wrap his wrists.

"I want to make sure you know who's calling the shots here, doll."

Tony shivered as Bucky tightened the silks for effect. It wasn't painful, but it was there, a restrictive presence. Bucky stroked his cheek, when he was done, and kissed him again. Then, he returned his focus to Tony's collection. He picked up an anal plug and examined it. Tony had a feeling he was taking his leisurely time, just to make Tony squirm with anticipation. He whimpered when the toy was set back down, and Bucky's eyes darted to a ball gag instead.

His fingers brushed the ball and played with the straps, before he glanced up at Tony. His eyes begged for Bucky to just choose something already, anything. Bucky smirked at him, and his hand moved away from the gag. Tony groaned in frustration. Bucky just chuckled. He continued this game, letting Tony get more fidgety and annoyed as the minutes ticked by. He did have Steve waiting in the living room, though, so he decided to finally wrap it up.

He picked up a leather blindfold.

Tony's eyes widened a fraction. He'd never actually been blindfolded for play before. He had it, because he liked the idea of doing something like that, but it required a lot of trust to let someone take away your sight. To bind your hands and remove your ability to see what was happening at the same time, that was a lot.

Tony's heart picked up.

"D-Daddy?" He questioned, unable to hide the anxiety from his voice.

Bucky looked at him and smiled. It was a soft and reassuring smile. His hand brushed through Tony's hair, before settling on his cheek. Tony leaned into the touch, nuzzling against his palm.

"I'm assuming, since you own this, that it's something you're okay with. Is that true, baby?"

Tony tensed up, glancing nervously at the blindfold.

"Yes, Daddy, but I've never done it before."

Bucky's eyes softened.

"Good. I'll be your first then."

Tony whimpered.

"Let me know, if this is too much." Bucky said, holding Tony's gaze.

Tony nodded, shuffling his feet, and glancing away from Bucky. He felt so vulnerable. His willingness to give up all of his control to this man, never failed to surprise him. Bucky slipped on the blindfold, and darkness settled over Tony. He yelped when Bucky scooped him up, holding him bridal style.

"Shh, it's okay, babyboy. You're doing so good. We need to go see Steve, before he gets worried we're not coming back."

"Okay, Daddy." Tony whispered, resting his head on his broad shoulder.

Steve was relieved when he heard them return. He fought the urge to glance up. His muscles were tense as he felt the vibrations of Bucky approaching. He knew it was Bucky. He wasn't exactly sure how he knew that. He just did.

Bucky smiled at Steve, though the girl couldn't see him. He had been so good, waiting so patiently. Bucky set Tony down on his feet, hands on his waist to stabilize him. He encouraged the boy to kneel, so he wouldn't feel unstable. Being without your sight was very disorienting, if you weren't used to it.

Steve could hear the light thud of Tony dropping to his knees.

"Good boy. Stay just like that."

Bucky crouched down beside Steve and ran a hand down his spine, causing the girl to shiver under the feather like touch. Steve whimpered. His whole body tingled, desperate for attention. He needed to be touched, but he didn't want it to be gentle. Not now. He needed to be used. To please his Daddy. To know that Bucky wanted him. Needed him. So badly that he just couldn't control himself.

"What's your safewords?"

Steve bit back the frustrated groan that wanted to escape and listed off his safewords instead.

"Pause to pause, mercy for slower or softer, and halt to stop."

"Good girl. You did so good waiting for me, angel. You look so beautiful with your ass up like this, presenting yourself to me. Daddy wants to mount you and pound you into the ground."

Bucky's hand played with the waist band of his panties, nothing more than a hot pink string around his hips. Steve couldn't stop himself from squirming.

"Please, Daddy. I need you."

Bucky hummed and pulled on the band, tugging on the thong, with a strength that threatened to rip it off. It rode up Steve's ass, taut between his cheeks, in a painful way. There was a pleasure to it as the string rubbed up against his opening though. Steve moaned and pushed his ass back, wanting to feel it more. He whined when Bucky let go, allowing the band to snap back to his waist.

Steve was unbearably hard and the shifting of his panties caused a delicious friction on his groin. He squeezed his thighs together, hoping to find more of it. Bucky's hand smacked his thigh, and Steve yelped.

"Legs spread baby. Your thighs shouldn't be pressed together like that. You're supposed go be presenting yourself for your Daddy."

Steve whimpered, but spread his thighs, arching his back to push his ass up further.

"Sorry, Daddy." He mumbled.

Bucky ignored his apology. He walked around Steve, crouching down behind him. He glanced at Tony who was fidgeting with his fingers. He looked so beautiful blindfolded, with his wrists bound like that. The boy looked anxious as he listened to what was happening.

"How are you doing, baby boy?"

He wanted to make sure that Tony felt secure. His intention wasn't to make him feel unsafe. That's not really what Tony wanted. Steve may like the fear of being hurt, the thrill of potential danger, but Tony didn't want that. Bucky was sure of that.

"I'm okay, Daddy. Nervous."

Bucky hummed.

"You're doing so good, doll. Just hold on a bit longer, then Daddy will play with you."

Tony frowned, but squirmed at the words. A blush coloring his cheeks. Bucky smirked and turned his attention back to Steve. His hand moved aside the string between his cheeks. He didn't need to remove the panties to have access to his hole. That was one of the things he liked about putting Steve in a thong. Easy access.

Bucky settled onto his knees, and spread Steve's cheeks. His tongue lapped at the wrinkled skin around his hole and Steve whined. Bucky smirked, squeezing the round globes in his hands and pressing his tongue flat against the opening. He dragged his tongue up, licking at his crease. Steve squirmed at the feel of his hot tongue and the slight chill of Bucky's breath on the now wet skin.

Bucky let his tongue lazily play with his hole. Steve whined at the frustratingly slow movements and extreme softness to it. He wanted to feel more. He needed it to hurt, but this was a different kind of torture all together. He didn't like it as much as pain that was sharp and brutal. He suspected that's why Bucky was doing this. He was teasing him. Tormenting him.

"Daddy, please. I need you." Steve whimpered, wriggling his ass in the hope of enticing him.

Bucky smacked his ass. The impact made Steve lurch forward, but the sting was a relief.

"Don't tell me what you need. You'll take what I give you."

Bucky's voice was hard, almost mean, and Steve was so turned on by it. He wanted Bucky to be mean.

"Bucky, I need you." He said, hoping to anger him.

He wanted Bucky to want to hurt him. He wanted to be punished.

Bucky's eyes narrowed.

"Stevie? Look at me."

Steve lifted his head and twisted to look at Bucky.

"What is it, Buck?"

Bucky was confused. Steve had clearly switched from Daddy to Bucky, and now he was wondering what that meant. Did Steve want him to be his friend right now, to treat him as an equal? Earlier he had asked his daddy to hurt him. Did he not want that anymore?

Bucky walked around him, crouching down in front of him. Steve blinked and tilted his head at him.

"What do you need, Stevie? I'm sorry if I dismissed you. You can tell me what you need."

Steve squirmed, his brows furrowing.

"I need you, Buck." He said, not really understanding Bucky's hesitation.

Bucky searched Steve's eyes, trying to find the answer in them. He let his hand cup his cheek, before gripping his chin.

"Do you not want me to be your daddy, right now?"

Steve frowned.

"You are my daddy."

Bucky's lips twitched into an almost smirk, but he quickly returned to a serious expression.

"You called me Bucky, Steve. I'm just trying to figure out if that means something, or if I'm just reading too much into it."

Realization dawned on Steve. He'd barely noticed the shift. It was something from the past that had just slipped through. It was probably Bucky's mean tone that had triggered the change.

"Oh. No, you are my daddy, it's just, well, when we played as teens, you told me that I should call you Daddy if I wanted to be treated gentle and that I could be naughty and call you Bucky, if I wanted you to be mean. I barely even noticed that I'd done it though."

Bucky pulled back slightly, trying to process that. He nodded. If he'd barely noticed, did that mean it was unintentional? Or did he actually want Bucky to be mean?

"So, you do want me to be mean then? You want to still play like that?"

Steve hesitated a moment, before nodding.

"Yeah, Buck. I'll call you Daddy, when I'm ready for you to be gentle with me."

Bucky smirked.

"Fair enough."

He stood up and walked back around to stand by Steve's ass. He pressed his hand in between his shoulder blades and pushed him back to the ground. His back arched beautifully, and Bucky enjoyed the sight of Steve on display. Tony shifted uncomfortably, his knees beginning to ache from kneeling. He had heard their exchange, and he felt insanely turned on by the idea of Steve calling their daddy Bucky to essentially be punished. To be hurt.

Bucky rubbed his hand on his ass, before bringing it down hard on the pale cheek. Steve yelped, jerking forward, and Bucky struck him again. Steve was more prepared for it this time and barely moved, pressing his ass up further, enticing more blows. Bucky spanked him a few more times, alternating between cheeks, and enjoying the way his skin reddened.

"Bucky!" Steve moaned.

Bucky stopped, rubbing the sore spots where the blood was rising to the surface, before he pulled away entirely. He leaned down and kissed one of the red spots, hot under his lips. Steve whined and rubbed his face against the rug under him. Bucky ignored him and went over to Tony, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"How are you doing, baby?"

"My knees hurt, Daddy." Tony complained, pouting.

"Oh, poor baby. You're doing so good, sweetheart. Come here."

Bucky pulled him up, and into his arms, in one swift movement. Holding the boy close. Tony nuzzled against him, unable to see, but finding comfort in Bucky's firm body. He was so strong and stable. Like a large rock jutting out of a river, solid and unmoving. Tony's wrists were trapped in between their bodies as he leaned into the man.

Bucky ran a hand down his back and then up again, before settling his hand in Tony's hair. His fingers massaging his scalp and coaxing the boy into melting further into him.

"Good boy. My pretty little boy. I'm so proud of you for being so patient."

Steve whined on the ground, trying to hold still, but desperately wanting to be told he was good too. Bucky barely spared a glance his way. He was ignoring the girl intentionally. Bucky had a feeling that this would be a good way to make Steve squirm and to punish him. He clearly was a needy little thing.

"Crawl for me, Stevie. Follow Daddy." He called out.

Steve flushed. Crawl? Oh, God, that was so embarrassing. Bucky wanted him to crawl after him, across the floor. Steve whined. His dick leaked on the rug, through his soaked panties, the lace doing little to contain his precum. He found himself crawling after Bucky. Tony was being carried and Steve was crawling. That made it all the more degrading.

He was so insanely turned on when he reached the bedroom.

Bucky was sitting on the bed, with Tony in his lap. He smirked at Steve and gestured for him to come closer. Steve crawled up, until he could nuzzle against Bucky's thigh, his face not far from Tony's ass. Bucky reached down to pet him on the head and Steve whimpered, mouthing at his thigh, desperate to feel him. He really wanted Bucky to use him. His mouth. His ass. He didn't really care. He just needed to be used.

"Daddy, please." Steve sobbed.

He was wet, his dick leaking and his panties soaked. He was embarrassed and turned on, hard and yet he felt so soft. So weak. So unbearably desperate.

Tony whined on his lap, and rocked against Bucky. Bucky just gripped his hips, stilling him.

"Not now, baby boy." He murmured.

Bucky ran a hand down Tony's back, he's metal hand still petting Steve.

"Stevie, baby, come here." Bucky said, his hand gripping his blond hair and pulling him to his feet.

Steve was quick to scramble to his feet, eager to please Bucky and desperate for attention.

"Daddy?"

"Hush, let me taste that pretty little mouth of yours."

Steve moaned at his words. Bucky pulled him down to crash their lips together, until Steve's chest was pressed up against Tony's back, sandwiching the boy between them. Steve didn't even attempt to fight for dominance. He was pliant, letting Bucky use his mouth.

Tony squirmed. His squirming caused all of them to moan, as his ass wriggled against Steve and his hard on rubbed against Bucky's. He couldn't see them, but he could hear them. He could feel their hard bodies. Tony shivered. He nuzzled into Bucky's neck, his hands trapped between their chests.

Bucky grunted into Steve's mouth, when Tony nipped at his neck. The hand on the boys back, slipping up to grip the back of his neck, until Tony was melting into him. Steve whined, when Bucky pulled away from him.

"My pretty little girl. So beautiful. So perfect. Such a greedy little slut for your daddy. I want to fuck you in those little lacy panties, until you can't sit, babygirl."

Steve whimpered. He wanted that so badly. He'd give anything to just be used. He needed Bucky to use him, just like he did when they were snowed in together.

"Please, Daddy. Fuck me, until I pass out." He begged.

Bucky groaned and pulled him in for another kiss. Steve gasped in shock, when Bucky shoved him away. He stumbled back a couple of steps, wide eyed. Bucky just chuckled. There was a wicked gleam in his eyes that reminded Steve so much of his Bucky. His cocked leaked from the rough treatment. Steve wanted Bucky to be mean. To use him. To hurt him. Even if he shouldn't, he did.

Bucky stood up, Tony in his arms, and walked around the bed, plopping Tony down on the mattress. The boy yelped at the sudden feeling of falling backwards. It was only scary, because he couldn't see it happening. He whimpered, pouting, and squirming on the mattress.

"Stay here, love. You're doing so good." Bucky said, kissing his head.

Tony sighed in relief, from the gentle gesture. He really was enjoying this, but he was also out of his comfort zone. Being tied up, he was used to. Sure, he hadn't done it recently, but he had done it, and he loved it. Being blindfolded was a lot. Almost too much. Yet, Tony's dick was hard, pressed up against his lower stomach. Precum leaking out of the slit.

He was still fully dressed. His briefs were soaked and he wouldn't be surprised if there was a wet spot forming on the front of his jeans. His jeans, which were uncomfortably tight. He could hear Bucky moving away from him. God, he really wished he could see what they were doing.

Tony heard Steve shriek, before his weight shifted the bed. Tony could guess that Bucky had thrown him on the bed, from the way the bed bounced and the force that Steve landed. Steve whined next to him, and Tony turned towards him, his bound hands reaching out blindly.

Bucky watched Tony reaching for Steve and held back a moment. He smiled at his boyfriends. Was Steve their boyfriend? Was Tony even technically his boyfriend? Bucky wasnt entirely sure. He had a feeling that if he asked Tony, he would shrug it off, saying that he didn't care much about labels. Bucky chuckled at the thought. That definitely seemed like something his boy would say.

Tony's hands collided with Steve's chest and Steve whined. The girl squirmed on the bed, pressing closer to Tony. Despite his size and his strong, muscular body, Steve looked small and delicate to Bucky. Maybe it was just his memories from the past mixing in with the present, influencing him, but Steve looked like a pretty little dame to him, even now. Not because he was that little, but because he was Bucky's little girl.

Steve rolled onto his side to face Tony, giving Bucky a view of his ass, the string of lace riding up between his cheeks and rubbing against his hole. God, Bucky loved that. He wanted to push it aside and fuck into him. He waited. He let Steve press up against Tony. Their legs, tangling together and their mouths clashing.

Bucky couldn't deny how much he loved the sight of them together. He palmed himself through his pants, groaning as Tony's tied hands slid down to grip Steve through his panties. Bucky swore and crawled onto the bed, pulling Tony's hands off of Steve, and pressing his little girl flat on the bed.

Tony pouted, but Bucky ignored him, his hands roaming Steve's body. Pinching at his nipples, groping at his pecs, hard and solid masses of muscle, but large, almost like breasts. His metal hand snatched up both of Steve's wrists, pinning them above his head. Bucky's eyes narrowed in on his smooth underarms, which Steve clearly waxed. 

He leaned down and nipped sharply at the skin, causing Steve to yelp and try to squirm out of his hold. Bucky just laughed and nuzzled his nose against his armpit. It should have been gross, but it wasn't, because it was Steve. He smelled like axe, and Bucky couldn't help but think that didn't suit his little girl.

He would buy Steve something else. Something sweet and delicate, maybe flower scented. Something that Steve would like better, at least for when they play, even if he didn't want to wear it all the time. Maybe a bottle of perfume. Would Steve like that? He mouthed down to Steve's chest, his breath hot and his tongue wet. Steve moaned and sobbed as Bucky tortured his nipples unrelentlessly, biting and sucking on them, until the beads were red and swollen, hot to the touch.

Tears were pouring out of his eyes, and into his hair, by the time Bucky stopped, working down to his belly button. Steve gasped as his tongue swirled around it, before diving inside. He twisted violently in his grip, begging Bucky to stop. Bucky gave a nip to his abs, before pulling back to look at Steve. His right hand came up to brush his cheeks.

"Shh, you take what daddy gives you, pretty girl. My good girl. So beautiful." He cooed.

Steve sobbed.

"What's your safewords, Stevie?" Bucky asked.

Steve listed them off in between sobs.

"Good girl. That's my good little girl. You're so beautiful, Stevie. God, I just wanna fuck you so badly. I wanna use that tight little hole of yours. I bet it's so tight, too."

Steve whined and nodded.

"Please, Daddy. Please use me. I want you to hurt me."

Bucky smirked, leaning down to bite Steve's bottom lip. Steve moaned, but it sounded more like a sob. He was hard and horny and overwhelmed. So desperate for his daddy to use him.

"Please, Buck. I need you."

Bucky gave him a wicked grin.

"What a naughty little girl. You're just begging to be punished, aren't you?"

"God, yes. Punish me, Buck."

Bucky chuckled, the sound dark and mean.

"I'm gonna make you regret that, princess." Bucky murmured.

He leaned back down to kiss Steve, when Tony's stomach rumbled. Bucky glanced over at the boy, loving the flush of his cheeks.

"Are you hungry, baby?" He asked, pulling away from Steve.

"Yes, Daddy, but not that hungry. I wanna play." He rushed out, a pout on his lips.

Bucky smiled. He didn't want to stop playing, either, but play could wait until after they'd all been fed.

"Nope, come on. Let's go get some dinner."

Both of them whined in protest, as Bucky stood up.

"No whining. Up." Bucky said, smacking Steve's thigh.

Steve grumbled, glared at Tony's stomach like it had personally offended him, and pushed off the bed. Bucky laughed and scooped Tony up into his arms. Steve followed them out of the room, and sat down at the table, sulking. Bucky plopped Tony down in a chair, before heading to the fridge.

"Are you gonna untie me?" Tony snapped, annoyed.

Bucky snorted. He wasn't planning on it, but he especially not if the boy was gonna cop an attitude about it.

"Definitely not going to now." He said, as though he had any intention of doing it before.

Tony scowled, and his forehead fell to the table. He groaned. Bucky just rolled his eyes and proceeded to boil some elbow pasta and whipped up a chicken and cream of mushroom sauce to go over it.

Steve and Tony grumbled about how hard they were, how uncomfortable the wet fabric on their crotches was, and how terribly unfair Bucky was being, while he cooked. Bucky could hear them, but chose not to say anything. He found it amusing and thought they were pretty cute when they were all pouty and grumpy.

They were definitely pouting, but Steve's face lit up, when he saw food. He moaned as Bucky set the dish down in front of him and started digging in immediately.

"Oh, god, I didn't realize I was starving." He said through a mouthful of pasta.

Bucky laughed, and refrained from telling him to chew first. God, he was cute, even with his mouthful. Bucky's dick twitched when he thought of what else he wanted that mouth full of, and gagging on. He shook his head, setting a plate down in front of Tony, before sitting down next to the boy with a plate of his own.

Tony frowned when Bucky didn't take the blindfold off or untie his hands. He groaned in frustration.

"Bucky, I need my hands and I need to see." He whined.

Bucky smirked.

"You have hands, their just tied together, and I'm not going to do anything about either of those problems."

Tony huffed and Bucky had a feeling that Tony was glaring at him, even though he couldn't see his eyes.

"But, if you ask your daddy nicely, I'd be more than happy to help you out."

"Help me out? You mean feed me?"

Bucky hummed in response and Tony frowned.

"Does Steve get to feed himself?"

"Yup, I do!" Steve taunted.

Bucky rolled his eyes, sending Steve a stern look.

"He does, but he's also fully exposed. Nothing but those cute little panties to cover him up, and they don't leave much to the imagination." Bucky said, enjoying the way Steve heated up, red painting his cheeks all the way down to his chest.

It was beautiful. Even more so, because Steve squirmed and looked down, before peering shyly up at Bucky through his lashes.

"Daddy?" The girl said, uncertainly.

Bucky smiled softly at him, and reached over to comb a hand through his hair. His hand slid down to cup his face, and his thumb slid over his bottom lip.

"Shh, I know. It's embarrassing, isn't it? You're so beautiful. Daddy likes it when you're embarrassed. You blush and squirm and plead for me to stop with those pretty blue eyes of yours. God, I love it, Stevie."

Steve whined, but there was the hint of a smile on his lips, that told Bucky he was pleased with himself. Bucky turned his focus back to Tony.

"Baby, you're both vulnerable, in different ways. If you really don't want to, you can say no, and I'll take off the blindfold and untie your hands and you can feed yourself."

Tony squirmed on his chair.

"D-do you want to feed me?"

"I'd love to feed you, angel." Bucky said, softly.

"O-okay." Tony breathed out.

Tony blushed when he felt Bucky leaning closer to grab his spoon.

"Open up, baby." Bucky instructed, pressing the spoon of pasta to Tony's lips.

Tony whimpered, but opened his mouth, letting Bucky feed him the spoonful. His blush deepened when Bucky's thumb wiped some creamy sauce off of the corner of his lips and pressed it into his mouth. Tony sucked on the thumb, his tongue swirling around it, only stopping, when Bucky pulled it out.

As they finished up, Bucky and Steve chatted, but Tony was pretty lost in his headspace. Waiting for bites and small touches and savoring every moment of it. It was embarrassing, but it was also amazing, because Tony felt so loved. So taken care of. Bucky didn't just want to have sex with Tony, which is why most people got close to him. He actually cared enough to take care of him. To stop their play, just to feed him.

He could have easily of told Tony to wait, or have untied him and sent him to go feed himself. He didn't though, and Tony felt hazy and soft. Like he just wanted to melt into Bucky. He didn't want to fight him, he just wanted to be soft.

Bucky was trying to coax Tony into taking another bite, his plate almost finished, but Tony turned his head away.

"No, Daddy." He whined.

Bucky sighed and set the spoon down, before turning back to his own plate, to finish his own portion. Steve was working on his second helping and would probably eat a third, as well. The portions weren't small either. The only reason Bucky hadn't gotten seconds yet, was because he kept stopping to feed Tony small bites.

Bucky cleared Tony's plate, when he went to get himself seconds. He raised a brow when he came back and Tony had laid his head down on the table, his bound hands in his lap. He didn't comment on it, just sat down and ate his food.

"I think he's asleep, Buck." Steve said, when they were putting their plates in the dishwasher.

Bucky nodded in agreement.

"I'm not sure he's been sleeping well, lately. He's ecstatic to have you joining us. I think he's been wearing himself out, worrying about us getting together."

Steve frowned at that, and glanced back at the sleeping boy at the table. He looked back at Bucky, meeting his tender gaze. Bucky cupped Steve's cheek and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips.

"I'm really glad you joined us, Stevie."

Steve swallowed and looked away, his cheeks heating up.

"Oh, um, thanks, Buck." He mumbled, shyly.

Bucky chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Let's get Tony to bed, yeah?"

Steve bit his lip.

"Are we not gonna-? I mean, it's just- I'm really, um, nevermind." He stuttered out, sounding embarrassed.

Bucky smirked at him.

"Let me put Tony to bed, and then I'll fuck you to sleep, princess."

Steve's blush deepened, but he grinned.

"Okay!" He chirped.

Bucky rolled his eyes at how eager he sounded. He really didn't blame him though. Bucky really needed to cum himself. If Steve didn't want to continue, he would of jerked off in the bathroom. There was no way he wanted go to sleep this hard though.

Tony had expressed that it would be okay for Bucky to use him in his sleep, but Bucky wasn't going to fuck him for the first time, while he was asleep. He wanted Tony awake for that, at least in the beginning. He had no qualms fucking Steve, while Tony slept next to them, though.

Bucky scooped Tony up. The boy stirred, lifting his head in confusion. He yawned, rubbing at his eyes. 

"Nn, Daddy? Can't see." He sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay, baby boy. You're okay." Bucky murmured, pulling the blindfold off of him.

Tony's eyes blinked and he shied away from the light, ducking his head and burying it in Bucky's neck.

"Too bright." He whined.

"Shh, I know. Let's go to bed, doll. Everything's just too much right now, isn't it?"

Tony nodded.

Bucky carried him into his bedroom, and pulled back the covers. He laid the boy down, and undid his pants, tugging them off. The front of them was stiff, where they'd been wet and then dried. Tony whined, when Bucky tugged his underwear down, too.

"Sleepy, Daddy." He whimpered.

"I know, love. It's okay. You can go to sleep."

Tony looked up at him, a question in his eyes. Bucky raised a brow at him, as he untied his wrists.

"Are you gonna play with me, while I sleep?"

Bucky wasnt sure if he was asking because he was concerned or because he wanted it, so he decided to air on the side of caution. He didn't want the boy to be scared to fall asleep.

"No, I'm not gonna do anything to you while you sleep, baby. You can sleep in peace, love."

Tony pouted.

"But, you said- please, Daddy."

Bucky chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Not this time, Tony. I know what I said, and I'd love to play with you in your sleep, but I want to play with you while your awake first." Bucky said, his voice soft, but firm.

He wasnt going to budge. Even if Tony begged 

"Steve's played with me before." Tony mumbled.

Bucky raised a brow at him.

"Do you want Stevie to play with you while you sleep, then?"

Tony shrugged.

"He has before."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at that. He knew that they hadn't really had any sort of talk about what was or wasn't okay between them, before Bucky, so the idea that they were playing with eachother in their sleep, didn't sit well with Bucky.

Tony's eyes widened and he shrank away from Bucky.

"He just blew me a couple of times." Tony rushed out.

Bucky sighed, forcing his face to form a more Neutral expression.

"Shh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, doll." 

He brushed a hand through Tony's hair, stroking until the boy relaxed. Bucky couldn't ignore the question nagging him though.

"Did you guys talks about that, before it happened?" He asked.

Tony squirmed and looked away. Bucky knew the answer, even though Tony didn't say it.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad." He soothed.

It really wasn't okay, and he wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't going to say that to the boy, right before he went to sleep. Tony nodded, sleepily. By the time Steve came in, his hair wet from the shower and a towel around his waist, Tony was sound asleep. Bucky looked up from the edge of the bed, where he was sitting, brushing his hand through Tony's hair.

He frowned at the sight of Steve, realizing he wasnt wearing the panties anymore. Steve squirmed under his gaze, and shifted on his feet.

"Um, sorry, should I go?" He asked, uncertainly.

Bucky blinked at him.

"What? No." Bucky said, standing up and approaching Steve.

"It's fine, if you do want me to." Steve rushed out, glancing at Tony.

"No, I don't." Bucky said, firmly, even a little harsh.

His metal hand gripped the back of Steve's neck. His flesh hand tugged at the towel, letting it drop to the ground, before running up Steve's thigh and gripping his ass.

"I definitely don't want you anywhere but under me, angel. I was just upset that you're not wearing any panties anymore. You look so beautiful in them, Stevie. So delicate, just like a pretty little dame, baby. God, you make me so hard."

Bucky let a finger slip in between his ass cheeks and rub against his hole. Steve trembled, sinking into Bucky, his weight collapsing in his arms. Bucky's metal arm slipped down to wrap around his waist and hold him up.

"That's right, my good girl. Be soft for Daddy."

Steve whimpered and mouthed at Bucky's neck, where it met his shoulder. Bucky's finger circled his hole teasingly, then prodded at it, making Steve whine.

"Please, Bucky. I haven't been used in so long. I need you to hurt me."

"Shh, I know, doll. My greedy little girl. Your hole's desperate. Needs me to use it, until it's puffy and swollen."

Steve moaned and pressed back against Bucky's finger. Bucky tsked and pulled the finger away.

"God, please, Buck. Please, play with me."

Bucky chuckled.

"Fine, but you better keep quiet. Can't have you disturbing Tony, now can we?"

Steve whimpered.

"I don't know if I can stay quiet, Buck."

"Oh, baby. I think you misunderstood. I wasn't asking. I'm telling you to keep your pretty mouth shut, or I'll shut you up myself."

Steve's eyes widened and his dick leaked.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned.

Bucky slapped his ass.

"Quiet. Go lay down, ass up."

Steve scrambled to get into position. He kept himself close to the edge, not wanting to be too close to Tony. Hoping that any small sounds that slipped out would go unnoticed from over here. Bucky wasn't having any of that. He wasn't trying to make this easy for Steve. Steve yelped, when Bucky crawled up behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist and hauled him up. He dropped him down, so that Steve was pressed up against Tony.

Tony shifted slightly in his sleep, curling towards Steve and Bucky smirked. That's more like it. Bucky draped his body over Steve's.

"Now you keep quiet, darling." Bucky hissed in his ear.

Steve swallowed down a whine. Bucky knew this would be a challenge for him. He kinda wanted him to fail. Kinda hoped he would, just so Bucky could punish him. He kneaded Steve's ass with his hands, before bringing his hand down. The slap seeming to echo in the silent room, bouncing off of the walls. Steve had to bite his arm to keep silent.

"And next time I put panties on you, don't you dare take them off without my permission." Bucky growled.

Steve's eyes watered at being scolded. He just wanted to please so badly, and he was so hard and desperate, his emotions were all over the place. He sobbed, the sound muffled by his arm.

"Aah, did that hurt your feelings, doll? Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you, until I'm happy with you again, and then you can start over with a clean slate, baby."

Bucky leaned down and licked Steve's crack, then nipped at his ass cheek. He smirked when he heard a muffled yelp. There was no way Steve was gonna be able to stay quiet. Bucky's metal hand slipped between his thighs to grab the hard dick hanging between Steve's legs. It was red and angry, throbbing and leaking in Bucky's hand as he yanked on it.

He wasn't being particularly gentle and he didn't take the time to lube his hand. So it was just metal on skin, rubbing it raw. After a few strokes, the precum started to slick the way and the strokes were smoother. Bucky sped up, squeezing his fist, until it was painful. Steve was squirming in his hold. His teeth were sunk deep in his arm and muffled the sounds that were escaping him.

Bucky wanted to make him scream, and his flesh hand tugged at his balls. He pinched the sack and Steve's whole body flinched, trying to jerk out of his hold. Bucky slapped his ass, the smack echoing off the walls again.

"Don't move."

Steve sobbed, tears rolling down his cheeks and falling to the sheets. Bucky's hand didn't let up on his dick, though he released his balls. Steve knew he was getting close. His balls were rising up, full of sperm and ready to explode. That feeling swirling in his stomach was growing to a painful extent. His ass clenched around air, wanting to be filled up, and feeling so devastatingly empty.

It was a lot. Steve loved it so much. He'd missed this so much. Bucky being mean. Treating him cruelly. Using him. Making him cry. Hurting him. This is what Steve needed. This is what he wanted. It did hurt, but he loved it. He wasn't sure why, but he did. It hurt and it was humiliating. His ass up and Bucky using him. Tony laying next to them, unaware of Steve being used. Being told to stay quiet, not move. It was humiliating.

God, he loved it.

"Fuck, I can see your ass clenching. You're such a greedy little slut. You need to be filled up, dont you? Need my cock to stuff your cunt full, huh? My greedy little girl. God, you're such a perfect dame, Stevie. If I'm not careful, someone else is gonna snag you away and make you their wife. Fuck you hard everyday and breed you full of their babies. God, I just can't let that happen, now can I, doll? I've gotta breed you up first. Ruin you, until your ass is so sloppy, noone else wants you." Bucky sneered.

The words were cruel and demeaning. Bucky's tone was mean. Everything about it was awful. Steve should have hated it. He kinda did hate it. He hated that he cummed, at the mere thought of Bucky using him until he was ruined. Until noone else could possibly want him, because he was gaping open and leaking Bucky's cum. He hated that he loved it that much, because he was sure that was wrong.

Bucky's fist stopped and his other hand squeezed Steve's balls as he shot his load. Steve cried out, his head lifting up. Pain shot through him as his orgasm was ruined. He was panting hard as he came down, sobbing. Bucky let go of him, draping his body over Steve's back, and pinning his arms in his metal hand.

"Quiet." He growled, shoving Steve's face into the mattress.

The sound of Steve's sobs were stifled by the bed. His body was trembling, still coming down from the intense high. It was painful and Steve couldn't decide if he hated it or loved it. Maybe a little bit of both. He started to struggle, when it became hard to breath. Bucky pressed him harder down, until Steve went limp. Only then did he let up.

Steve gasped, sucking in lungfuls of air. Sharp and painful in his chest. His head felt light, fuzzy and his muscles felt useless. He felt scared, but also exhausted, like he was too tired to really feel anything. It was intense. Even more intense than the ruined orgasm.

He wanted it to never stop. He prayed that Bucky would stop. He thought he might die if he did, though. He needed more, but he wanted to just pass out. He thought there was a good chance it wouldn't end, even if he passed out. The thought probably should have terrified him, but it made him feel better. He felt a rush of relief. Like he could just give in to sleep and it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't have to stop.

"Stevie? You okay, doll?" Bucky murmured in his ear, pressed up against his back.

Steve nodded, hazy and out of it. He felt like he was floating in outer space and the only thing grounding him, was Bucky's weight. Which is why he whined, when Bucky pulled off of him.

"No. Quiet." Bucky hissed.

Steve watched in confusion as Bucky pulled the covers off of Tony. Tony shivered and whimpered in his sleep, rolling onto his back.

"Go get on top of Tony. Keep him warm. I'm gonna fuck you, while he sleeps under you, and you better stay real quiet, baby." Bucky ordered.

Steve was horrified, but did as he was told and crawled on top of Tony. He looked down at Tony's sleeping face. When Bucky pushed him down, his face right next to Tony's and their chests brushing, Steve couldn't help the shriek that escaped him. He caught himself on his forearms, keeping most of his weight off of the smaller man. Tony shifted at the sound, trying to roll onto his side, through Steve's body prevented his upper body from twisitng. Bucky, was behind Steve now, Tony's legs spread to allow him in between. Which in turn spread Steve's legs. Bucky grabbed Steve's hips, forcing him to arch his back, his ass being pulled farther into the air.

Bucky slid his metal hand under Steve, pressing it flat on Tony's stomach and holding him in place, as he tried to roll over again. Tony's brows furrowed in his sleep, and he tried to shift, but couldn't. Steve wondered if he would be punished, even if it wasn't really his fault that Tony woke up. He was pretty sure Bucky wanted to wake up Tony. Or at least wanted to hurt Steve.

Steve definitely wanted Bucky to hurt him. He pressed his ass back, feeling Bucky's cock hard in his pants. Steve's forehead dropped down, settling on the pillow. Tony's face so close to him. Bucky's spit hit his hole and Steve jerked forward. A hand gripped at his hips to hold him in place. The flesh one. The metal one pressed at his hole.

"Such a pretty little cunt, babygirl. So beautiful. I want to ruin your pussy, doll. Fuck you until you bleed. Until you're begging me to stop."

Please don't stop, even if I beg you to. Steve wanted to say. He bit his tongue. He needed to stay quiet. He whimpered quietly though, when the finger pushed into him, it was dry, other than the small amount of spit. Fuck, it hurt. Steve's eyes clenched shut, his asshole squeezing tight around it.

"Relax that hole, baby. Let me fuck you open."

Steve tried to relax his muscles, but he was so tense. Tony made a sound in his sleep, drawing Steve's attention to him. The boy was frowning, and Steve wondered what he was dreaming about. Tony let out a tiny moan and his hips jerked up. Steve gasped, his own hips trying to chase Tony's, but Bucky's hand stopped him.

Steve groaned in frustration. He rubbed his cheek against Tony, feeling his beard scratch him. Steve barely noticed that Bucky's finger was now able to smoothly pump in and out of him. His muscles had relaxed. Tony was enough of a distraction to let Steve settle.

Steve's eyes narrowed in on Tony's lips. He pressed his softly to Tony's. They were still under his, and Steve pulled back. Bucky cursed from behind him.

"Fuck, baby, you two are so hot. Tony wants you to play with him, doll. You know that? My greedy little sluts. Need to play, even in their sleep. Be a good girl and make Tony feel good."

Steve whined and crashed his lips into Tony's again, pressing harder this time. He moved his lips over the still ones, licking and sucking at his bottom lip. He bit down in frustration, when Tony's lips stayed closed under his. Tony whined and Steve swallowed the sound eagerly. Tony's hips jerked up again.

"Good girl, Stevie. You're making him feel so good. He wants you so badly. Tony's trying to fuck you, doll. Tony doesn't even like to fuck people, but he wants to fuck you in his sleep." Bucky said, laughing darkly.

Steve shifted his weight, so he could slip a thumb into Tony's mouth, prying his jaw open. Steve licked his lips hungrily, before diving into Tony's mouth. He cried out as Bucky stuck a second finger in him, stretching him. He hadn't shoved any toys up there in a while, so his ass was tight.

Tony's eyes fluttered open. He looked dazed, confusion swimming in his eyes. Steve pulled back, his eyes wide.

"Steve?" He mumbled.

Steve opened his mouth to answer and moaned instead. His head dropped down to the pillow again. Tony's arms came up and wrapped around his waist, tugging him down. Steve's legs collapsed, relieved to give out and not hold him up anymore. Bucky raised a brow, his fingers no longer in Steve, but let Tony pull Steve down, and hug him close. Tony shrugged, smirking up at him. One of his hands came up and tangled in Steve's hair.

Bucky took the opportunity to press three fingers to Steve's hole. Steve hissed, really feeling the burn as his hole stretched. He rocked his hips against Tony's, glad that Bucky wasn't holding him back anymore. Tony moaned under him, pressing his hips up and rubbing their dicks together.

"Fuck, Steve. Good girl. Rock against me, baby." Tony groaned.

Steve didn't need to be told twice. Bucky adjusted his rhythm so he was pulling his fingers out, when Steve rocked forward and pushing them in deep, when he rocked back. Bucky waited until Steve and Tony came, their hips rocking together, becoming sloppier as they seeked out their pleasure. He pumped Steve's ass, milking his prostate through his orgasm, allowing him to enjoy this one.

"Fuck, oh shit. I could get use to waking up like this. Is this what morning's are gonna be like from now on?" Tony panted, Steve panting hard on top of him.

Bucky was wondering if Steve was crushing Tony with his weight and considering moving him, but snorted at Tony's question. Clearly, he was fine.

"You've barely slept, doll. It's not morning." Bucky said, pulling his fingers out of Steve's ass, with a slick pop.

Steve's whine was cut off by a gasp, as Bucky thrusted inside of him. Tony grunted as Steve was shoved against him. Steve's weight was one thing, and not a little thing, but Bucky shoving into him, was an entirely different thing.

"Fuck. No, Bucky. Too much." Tony breathed out.

Bucky chuckled, and wrapped an arm around Steve, pulling him up, until he was pressed up against Bucky's chest. Steve whined, struggling to get his limbs under.

"Shh, stop. I've got you." Bucky said, silencing his complaints.

Bucky adjusted their position, until he was sitting back on his knees, kneeling, with Steve on his lap, speared on his dick. Steve whined again at the change of position and the way Bucky's dick shifted inside of him, going deeper.

"Better?" Bucky asked Tony.

Tony nodded, pushing up onto his elbows.

"Yeah, good view too. God, you look great on his dick, Steve."

Steve blushed, his hands clawing at Bucky's arm. He didn't want him to let go though. Steve knew he'd fall forward, if Bucky wasn't holding him up. Bucky's hips rolled and Steve whimpered.

"You're okay, baby. I've got you. What are your safewords, angel?" Bucky murmured into his ear, holding still.

Steve whimpered and shook his head. He couldn't answer. His head was foggy, his ass was throbbing, his dick was hardening again. He'd even jerked off in the shower, but the damn serum, meant he could just keep getting hard, over and over again. He wanted that too. He really did.

He wasn't sure why Bucky wasn't pounding into him. He wasn't sure why they'd changed position. He hated that he couldn't feel Tony pressed up against him. He just wanted to collapse on top of him again and let Bucky fuck him until he passed out, and sleep on Tony's chest. That didn't sound so bad. In fact, it sounded pretty perfect.

"Steve? Answer me, doll."

Steve's brows furrowed. He could hear Bucky's voice, but he was struggling to process what he was actually saying. He whimpered again, hoping Bucky would understand that he wanted to be fucked.

Bucky shared a concerned look with Tony, when Steve didn't answer.

"Shit. Stevie? Can you hear me?" Bucky tried again, a touch of panic in his voice.

Tony sat up, his hands cupping Steve's face. Steve nuzzled into Tony and leaned forward to kiss him. Tony's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but he let Steve press their lips together. Steve's limbs felt heavy, like lead, but he managed to get an arm around Tony's neck. He whimpered into the kiss.

Steve rolled his hips, trying to coax Bucky into moving. Bucky said something else and Tony pulled back. Steve whined. Why are they doing this? He just wants to be used. He just wants to feel needed.

"Steve. Look at me, baby. Hey, hi, you there?" Tony said, gently.

Steve blinked at him, and frowned. Why were they insisting he talk? Steve didn't need to be able to speak to get fucked.

"Yeah, need. Please." He managed to say, his voice slurring.

Tony pursed his lips and glanced over his shoulder at Bucky. They were concerned, because Steve seemed so out of it. Normally they would probably not be so worried, since there was a good chance that Steve was just slipping into subspace. Their fear that Steve wouldn't use his safewords, even if he needed to, was preventing them from feeling comfortable with continuing.

Steve's frown deepened. They were being so frustrating. Steve's emotions were like a roller coaster and he felt like two trains crashing in a head on collision. Tony pulled away from him, and Steve started to cry. He was so confused. He felt lost and rejected and terribly alone. Which was ridiculous. He had Bucky and Tony there with him. Knowing that logically he shouldn't feel alone, didn't stop him from feeling empty inside. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness that threatened to claim him, scared him. Not in the good way. In the terribly uncertain and doubting yourself way, that Steve hated.

He was suddenly worried that they didn't like him. His fears from before slammed into his chest, reminding him of all of his doubts. A moment ago, his fears felt so far away. Now, they were so close, that it hurt.

"D-Daddy!" He cried out.

Steve wasn't sure how it happened, but the world seemed to spin around him and then he was in Bucky's arms, laying down. No longer on his dick. He was empty inside. His ass clenching around nothing leaving him wanting, needing, feeling denied and rejected. Bucky was petting his hair and Tony was pressing up behind him. They were both murmuring soft words and it hurt so much, that emotional kind of hurt that Steve really didn't like. It reminded him too much of the way Bucky would comfort him all those years ago. Thoughts of those snowy days, always lead Steve back to the memory of rejection. Of feeling hollow and alone and unwanted.

He wanted to beg Bucky to hurt him. To fuck him, until it hurt so bad, that it was all he could think about and the emotions were put on the back burner. Fuck him so hard he passes out. That way he wouldn't have to think about the bad feelings at all.

He couldn't seem to find the words, though.

"Shh, don't cry, doll. It's okay. I'm right here. Tony's right here. You did so good. My beautiful girl. My pretty princess. I love you so much, Stevie. You're such a good girl." Bucky murmured an endless string of praise in his ear.

"You were perfect, love. So good. We're so proud, I promise. You're gonna be just fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Just stay with us. Don't leave us. Stay with me, baby." Tony's words floated around Steve, mixing with Bucky's.

It was all too much. Steve hated it. He really wished they'd just hurt him. That he could deal with. This pain was unbearable. This pain that was deep inside of his chest. Not the burning of lungs struggling to breath, but the aching of a heart. It was fear, clutching at his insides and clinging to the dark corners of his mind. Steve just wanted to run away. Hide from it all. He couldn't. He thought he might die if they continued. He thought he might not survive it fi they stopped.

It was a lose, lose situation, as far as Steve was concerned.

Eventually, the tears subsided and the pain dulled to little more than a throb. The overwhelming feelings died down and Steve felt himself return to his body. Like he had drifted away and he was finally back inside of himself. He couldn't tell how long it had been. Time had slipped away from him. He didn't know he'd been laying in their arms for almost half an hour, crying and out of it. Bucky was pressed up behind him now, kissing his neck. Tony's arms were wrapped around his waist, his head resting on Tony's chest. Steve nuzzled against him as he finally started to feel somewhat normal.

"Are you back with us, babygirl?" Tony murmured.

Steve blinked at him.

"I didn't go anywhere." He said, his voice hoarse from crying.

Tony smiled, but it was sad. His eyes haunted, like Steve's thoughts.

"I know, but you weren't here with us either."

Steve furrowed his brow. He was pretty sure Tony was right about that, but he didn't fully understand why.

"Where was I?"

Tony's hand brushed through Steve's hair.

"Deep inside, sweetheart. Lost inside your mind."

Steve nodded, yawning. He felt emotionally drained.

"I'm tired." He mumbled.

"I know. It's okay. You can go to sleep now."

Steve's eyes fluttered shut, like he was just waiting for permission to drift off again. This time into the land of dreams.

"Night, Steve." Tony whispered.

"Goodnight, babygirl." Bucky murmured, pressing a kiss to his head.

Steve hummed, barely aware of their words. His eyes already closed as he slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

It felt like he'd only shut his eyes for a moment, but he must have fallen asleep. Next thing he knew, he was blinking his eyes open to the sun filtering in through the window. Steve held an arm up to block it.

"JARVIS?" He groaned.

"Yes, Captain?"

"Tint the windows, please." He mumbled, turning to hide his head in Bucky's chest.

He frowned, pushing back, slightly. He was sprawled out on top of Bucky, completely naked, but Bucky was still fully clothed. Not in comfy sleep clothes, but the same clothes he had been wearing yesterday. Steve blinked in confusion. He furrowed his brows trying to recall the events of last night. 

He remembered playing with Bucky and Tony being asleep, but the specifics got a little fuzzy, after that intense orgasm he had and being shoved into the mattress, until he couldn't think straight. He shivered just thinking about it. His dick twitched to life against Bucky's thigh. God, it had hurt, so bad. He loved it. A ruined orgasm, he was sure that's what it was. Tony had mentioned them before, but it wasn't something Tony was into. Steve definitely was. He was sure of that now. Even though, he'd felt a little uncertain at the time. It had just been so long since he'd really been hurt like that.

He moaned, rocking against Bucky. Fuck, he really wanted to go again.

"Bucky? Bucky, wake up."

Steve shook him. Bucky groaned and batted his hands away.

"Stop." He grumbled.

Steve huffed and pressed his lips to Bucky's, nipping at his bottom lip. Bucky's eyes shot open, a dark, haunted look in those blues. He shoved Steve off of him. Tony grunted as Steve landed on him, prying his eyes open in annoyance. Steve yelped. Bucky grabbed Steve's arm, dragging him off of Tony and pinning him down by his neck.

Tony cursed, scrambling to tug at Bucky's arm's. Bucky didn't even budge. Tony's tugging and Steve's hands on Bucky's wrists, only made him squeeze harder. That dark, distant look was in his eyes, like he wasn't really seeing what was in front of him.

"Bucky, stop!" Tony snapped.

Bucky blinked, and recognition flitted through his eyes. He pulled his hands back, sitting back. He looked between the two of them, confusion in his eyes, and his chest heaving.

"Bucky? You with us?" Tony asked, cautiously, though the urgency in his tone didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"I was just lost." Bucky said, dazed.

Tony frowned.

The gravity of what he'd just done hit Bucky. He'd reacted as though he was the soldier, still back there with Hydra, and choked Steve. He hadn't meant to. He hadn't meant it. He really hadn't, but the shame hit him hard, and the guilt didn't sit well in his stomach.

"It's okay. We all get lost sometimes." Tony told him, as he read the shame on his face.

Bucky shook his head, feeling disgusted.

"No, it's not. God, Stevie, I'm so sorry. I could have really hurt you. I wasn't thinking straight. I just, god, I'm so sorry. I was having a nightmare, and I didn't know what I was doing."

Steve snorted.

"I'm Captain America, Buck. It's fine. You're not gonna accidentally kill me."

Bucky glared at him.

"I didn't say I was gonna kill you. I said I could have hurt you."

Steve rolled his eyes. He didn't see why this was a big deal. It wasn't great. It wasn't exactly his preferred way of being choked. It had definitely scared him. Still, he didn't think it was that huge of a deal. It had made his dick leak, so he clearly didn't hate it, even if it had caught him off guard. His hole twitched thinking about it.

"Calm down, Buck. It's fine. I'm fine. Besides, I like it when you hurt me." Steve said, smirking.

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say. Bucky shoved off of him and started to pace.

"I don't want to hurt you." He snapped.

Steve flinched, and whimpered. He suddenly didn't feel so confident or strong. He felt very fragile. Delicate. Like a flower that could easily be crumpled up in one's fist.

Bucky sighed, taking in Steve's hurt expression.

"I didn't mean it like that, Stevie. I do love hurtin' ya, but only in a good way. There's a fine line between good hurt and bad hurt. I don't wanna abuse ya, Stevie. Ya mean the world to me."

Those words, you mean the world to me, accompanied by the slight Brooklyn accent breaking through, because Bucky was stressed out, made Steve squirm uncomfortably. It was like he was being thrown back in time again. They were sixteen and Bucky was telling him they could never be together, right after taking his virginity.

Tears welled up in Steve's eyes and he scrambled out of bed. Tony was watching the scene before him, feeling like he was seeing two cars crashing in slow motion, and was helpless to stop it. He also felt like such an outsider. Like he didn't really belong here, right now. This seemed like such a personal situation. Something just between the two of them.

Steve was throwing on clothes. 

"Stevie? God, please, look at me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean ta do it. I swear I didn't mean ta hurt ya."

"Just shut up! Jesus, Buck, I don't care that ya choked me. Who cares? It's not the first time and I'm sure it won't be the last. I don't need ya tellin' me what's abusive or not, got it? So what if I like to be choked? That doesn't make it wrong."

Tony swallowed, feeling really small, almost like he was still a little kid, watching his parents fight. Going completely unnoticed, because they were too caught up in their grown up argument to remember they even had a child.

"What? What the hell are ya talkin' about? I've never done _that_ before. That's- I mean, fuck Steve, really? Are ya tellin' me ya liked that? I've never choked ya like that." Bucky insisted.

"Well, maybe ya should, then!" Steve snapped.

Bucky gave him a disbelieving look.

"Are ya kiddin' me? I was tryin' ta kill ya, Stevie." Bucky said, searching Steve's eyes frantically, hoping he didn't really mean it.

Steve sighed, like he was desperately trying to regain a semblance of control.

"I know. You were trying to kill me on the helicarrier, too, and I was turned on."

Bucky froze, looking horrified. He sucked in a sharp breath, glaring at Steve.

"I will not apologize for not wantin' ta kill ya!"

"Fine!" Steve shouted, stepping into Bucky's space.

"Fine!" Bucky shouted back.

Tony just wanted to hide away. This was an awful way to start the day. He was pretty sure that he'd be hiding in his lab for the next couple of days, to recover from it. Bucky and Steve glared at eachother. Finally, Bucky sighed and shook his head, stepping back.

"I don't think I can do this. I- we- this is not working." He said, sounding defeated.

Tony's eyes widened and Steve looked liked Bucky had just kicked a puppy.

"What?" Steve whispered.

"I can't. I'm sorry. This is just too much."

They both stared at Bucky as he walked away. Tony's eyes snapped to Steve, when Bucky disappeared behind the slammed door. Tony flinched away from the sound, but Steve just stood there, petrified. He looked like he'd just had his heart ripped out of him.

When he did thaw out enough to move, he turned his hard gaze to Tony. Tony gulped, feeling fear shoot through him at the hatred in Steve's eyes.

"You told me- you promised. God dammit, Tony!"

"What? How is this my fault?"

Steve laughed, bitterly.

"How? God, the worst part is, that I actually believed you. I actually thought this might work. I'm such an idiot."

"This can work, Steve. This was just, well, this was a shit show, but we can still salvage this. This doesn't have to be the end."

"If you actually believe that, than you're a bigger fool than I am." Steve said, tugging a shirt on, before leaving.

Tony was left all alone in his bed, wondering how the hell this went so wrong.

* * *

Tony spent the rest of the day in his lab. He slept there over night and had every intention of staying there for the rest of his God forsaken life. Then, Bucky showed up.

"Tony? Doll, you can't just stay down here forever." Bucky said.

"I think you highly underestimate my ability to hide away from the world. I could literally stay down here my whole life. I can have my food delivered down here, there's a bathroom with a shower and everything, and I have JARVIS and my bots to keep me company." Tony countered.

Bucky sighed.

"Not what I meant, baby. You need to come upstairs with me."

"Does Steve have to, too?"

Bucky pursed his lips.

"I'm not going to make Steve do anything."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Then, I'm good. I've got stuff to do, anyways." Tony said, dismissively.

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do!" Tony snapped.

"Tony, I talked to Pepper. You don't have any upcoming deadlines. Not for two weeks. You don't need to stay down here overnight, again."

"It's not night, yet." Tony grumbled.

"No, but it is dinnertime. I would really like you to come up and eat with me. I won't make you, but it'd be really nice if you did."

Tony huffed, then looked up in surprise.

"Is it really dinnertime?"

Bucky laughed.

"Yes, Tony, it is. Come on, doll. Come with me. Let me feed you and put you to bed. I need that. I need to feel like a good daddy. I feel like I'm being a shit one, right now."

Tony frowned.

"What about, Steve?" Tony asked.

"What _about,_ Steve?

"She's your little girl and she needs her daddy."

"Steve's _not_ a girl, he's not mine, and I'm pretty sure, we're not even friends right now."

Tony glared at him.

"That's bullshit. You better not ever say that kinda shit to Steve. God, do I have to force you two to be together, again? This is seriously getting old."

"No, you're not doing anything, but eating dinner and going to bed."

Tony scoffed.

"What? Am I grounded or something? I thought you weren't gonna make me do anything?" Tony sassed.

Bucky ground his teeth together.

"Do you want me to ground you? Do I need to put my foot down? I will if that's what it takes." He snapped.

Tony jumped up from his stool.

"You can't ground me, asshole!"

Bucky groaned in frustration.

"Fuck, I know. I'm sorry, okay. Can we please just go upstairs. I'm tired and I don't want to fight."

"Then, go upstairs and put yourself to bed, Barnes. I'm busy." Tony snapped, annoyed.

"Right, whatever." Bucky muttered, lost and hurt, as he walked away.

"Fuck!" Tony shouted, when Bucky disappeared.

He threw his current project against the wall and watched it crash and fall apart, just like his relationship. He stared at the broken pieces on the ground. They might as well be fragments of his own heart. Tears welled up in his eyes, pouring down. He licked his lips, wet and salty. He sobbed, falling to his knees and shattering.

How did this all go wrong, so quickly?

* * *

The next movie night, was terribly awkward and uncomfortable for everyone. Even Thor, who was usually so full of life and laughter, was uncertain of how to handle the situation. Tony sat with Bruce on one couch. Steve sat with Thor on another couch. Bucky sat with Natasha and Clint on the last couch.

It was half way through the movie, a terribly cheesy comedy that Clint and Natasha were usually so quick to tear apart and make fun of. They'd barely said a word the whole film. It was horribly wrong.

"I really can't believe I'm gonna say this, but I think I speak for everyone, when I say, that we'd rather you guys fuck in front of us, than be total downers." Clint said, finally.

Natasha sent him a look that said shut up.

"Please, don't speak for us, Barton." Bruce said.

"Well, I am with arrowman on this one." Thor added.

Clint cringed.

"That's not my name. Don't call me that."

Tony stood up.

"Okay, well, this has been truly awful. I'm gonna go now."

"Don't go back to your lab, doll." Bucky said, imploringly.

Tony gritted his teeth, and turned to glance at Steve, who refused to meet his gaze.

"Right. I'm going, then." Tony muttered.

Bucky glared at Steve.

"Dammit, Steve! Just tell him you want him to stay. That's all he wants."

Steve's eyes snapped to Bucky's.

"Well, it's nice to know you care so much about what Tony wants." Steve said, his voice cold as ice.

"Of course, I care about what Tony wants."

Steve's eyes narrowed.

"What about me? What about what I want?" He shouted.

"I can't give you what you want, Steve. I'm not willing to. I don't want to hurt you."

Steve scoffed.

"Bold words, Buck. You weren't so unwilling the other night. Tell me, why is shoving my head into the mattress, until I can't breathe, any different than choking me?"

Bruce cleared his throat, and stood up.

"Okay, I think this is a private discussion. Why don't we leave?"

Clint nodded, and Natasha followed him. Thor looked overwhelmed by the animosity and made his way after them. Tony stayed.

"Okay, I think I need to step in and explain somethings about modern consent to you two."

They both snapped their eyes to him and Tony settled back down on the couch. Resigning himself to the fact that he would need to play mediator. At least they were speaking to eachother again. Though he wished it weren't so aggressive.

"First off, Steve, Bucky trying to kill you, would be abuse. You wanting Bucky to kill you, is an alarming thing to say, and he was rightfully shaken by the revelation. Bucky has been through a lot of trauma. I'm not saying we haven't all been through shit, but you have to respect that Bucky might not always feel good about hurting you."

Steve opened his mouth to object, but Tony held up his hand.

"Second of all, Bucky. You hurt Steve's feelings, by making him feel like you think there's something wrong with him, or that you don't want him. Arguing, having disagreements, that's inevitable. Whether you stick around afterwards, is the question, the unknown variable. Steve feels insecure about you staying and wanting him. So, leaving and saying you can't do this is a big no-no. I don't believe for one minute that either of you are capable of just walking away from this. I think that's why it's so terrifying for both of you. It means so much."

"Last, but certainly not least, let's agree that the line between good hurt and abuse, is when one of you or both of you, don't want it. If Bucky says he doesn't want to choke you like that, then he doesn't want to. End of discussion. I'm not saying that it's necessarily wrong, per se, just that it's not something Bucky's comfortable with. Though, I will reiterate that trying to kill someone is wrong. This isn't the same thing as being on a mission. You can't tell Bucky you want him to try and kill you. You can ask him to make you scared, or to hurt you. You can't ask him to try and kill you."

Tony paused and glanced between the two men.

"Any questions?"

"I don't think there's anything wrong with me being turned on by Bucky being really aggressive." Steve said, defensively.

"I agree. Can we also agree that Bucky being aggressive, doesn't directly translate to him trying to kill you? There is a difference there."

Steve frowned.

"I'm not sure I do, entirely, agree with that."

Tony pursed his lips.

"Fine. We'll get back to that. Bucky? Anything you'd like to add?"

Bucky sighed.

"Why do you want me to kill you, Stevie?"

Steve's eyes widened.

"I don't."

Bucky frowned.

"But you want me to try?"

Steve shrugged.

"I'm not fragile, Buck. I'm a super soldier. I'll heal. You're not going to kill me."

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Steve.

"You're telling me, that I can hurt you as though I'm trying to kill you, because you'll heal?"

"Yeah, of course, Buck."

"What the fuck, Steve? I can also heal, but I sure as hell don't want you to beat the shit out of me!"

Tony held up his hand.

"Bucky, stop! You're not helping by judging, Steve."

"So, you support this?" Bucky asked, in disbelief.

"That's not what I said. I'm not choosing sides in this. You're not a masochist, Bucky. You like to inflict pain, not have pain inflicted on you. Of course, you don't want to be hurt. At least not to the same degree that Steve does."

"I don't like to inflict pain." Bucky denied.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Okay, well, denying something we both know to be true, doesn't help anyone."

"I don't want to hurt you." Bucky countered.

"I know that. You do like hurting Steve, though. You are a sadist. Being sadistic, doesn't make you an asshole."

Bucky frowns.

"I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Tony."

"I'm saying that, you don't want to hurt me, because I don't want you to hurt me. It wouldn't make you feel good, because you'd know that I don't like it. Steve loves it, so that side of you, that wants to infict pain, can come out when you play with him. I like to be dominated, but I wouldn't feel comfortable asking Steve to dominate me, because I know he doesn't like that. Steve doesn't like being called a good boy, but I do. Steve does like being called a good girl, but I don't. I'm more dominant with Steve, because I do enjoy being bossy, even if I prefer being more submissive. Everyone changes the way they play, depending on who they're playing with and we adjust according to our partners preferences, in order to find a common ground between what we like and what they like. There's nothing wrong with that. It's called being compatible. If you can't find that common ground and you don't share any kinks, you probably shouldn't be having sex. Just saying."

Bucky looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Okay, yeah, I can understand that." Bucky agreed, nodding.

Steve frowned though.

"I do wish you would hurt me and use me, even though that's not what you want." Steve said to Tony.

"Okay, well, um, Bucky has been going to a, um, therapist, who's been helping him with this kind of thing. You haven't been. So, that might be where some of your confusion comes from."

Bucky shifted uncomfortably, and Steve glared at Tony.

"I go to therapy." He protested.

"Yes, I know that. I provide everyone's therapy through SI, so I'm very aware of who receives what, but, well, Bucky goes to a different kind of therapist."

"What do you mean different? We both go to trauma therapy."

Tony cleared his throat.

"Yes, I'm aware. Your therapy focuses on your time at war. Bucky has war trauma too, but he also has other traumas, that, as far as I know, you don't have."

Steve frowned, and glanced at Bucky. He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach, when he saw how small and fragile Bucky looked, like he was trying to sink into the couch.

"Buck? What's he talking about?"

Bucky sank further into the couch and avoided Steve's gaze.

"He doesn't have to tell you, Steve. You have to respect that. I shouldn't have even said as much as I have. I shouldn't have brought it up at all. I'm sorry." Tony said, trying to backtrack.

Steve glared at Tony.

"You know. Why can't I know?"

"I only know, because I pay for it, and I helped find this particular therapist for him. That's different."

Steve stood up, and stood in front of Bucky. He eyed him, and hated the way that Bucky shrunk away from him. Steve kneeled down, making himself small and less intimidating.

"Buck, you can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

"I know, Stevie. I just don't want to talk about it."

Steve thought about how Bucky had reacted violently to Steve kissing him, when he was unaware of it. Suddenly it occured to him, the one thing that Bucky might not want to share with him. Trauma that Steve hadn't ever been through. He gasped. Bucky flinched away.

"Oh my god, Buck. Did you-? Have you been-? Oh, god. Do you not want us to touch you, when you're sleeping?"

Bucky grimaced and grabbed Steve's wrist, tugging him up, until he was straddling Bucky's lap.

"No, that's not it, Stevie. I don't mind that you touched me. That's never happened before. I don't know why it happened, I was just havjng a nightmare and it took me a moment to come back, I guess. I have been sexually abused. It happened, while I was with Hydra. That's all I'm gonna say, but I don't want you to be afraid to touch me. I'm just glad that you're okay, and it wasn't a big deal. I was scared when it happened, and I reacted badly to it. That's why I said those horrible things."

Steve shook his head.

"No, Buck. I shouldn't have said those things that I said to you. I don't want you to try and kill me, okay? I really don't. Sometimes, I do wish you'd be rougher, though."

Bucky snorted.

"Oh, angel. You know I love to hurt you, baby. I want to hurt you good, so bad."

"So good, Buck, always. I want it so bad."

"So bad, it's good?" Bucky asked, smirking.

Steve grinned.

"So bad, it's good." He agreed.

"So, are we all good, now?" Tony asked.

Steve peered shyly at Tony.

"Is this something I can work on with my therapist?"

Tony smiled softly.

"Of course, Steve. Would you like me to bring it up for you, or do you want to tell her yourself?"

Steve blushed.

"You do it." He mumbled.

Tony nodded.

"I'm glad that's settled." Tony said, grinning at them.

* * *

Steve was nervous as he sat on a comfy chair. The wind was light as it brushed across his skin. His therapist had recommended that perhaps Steve would like to try talking to Bucky's therapist. Of course, Bucky's therapist wouldn't break confidentiality and tell Steve anything about Bucky or what he talks about, but she might be able to help out a bit more with this particular topic. Steve really liked his therapist, she was great, but she worked specifically with veterans on war trauma. Steve was a bit of a unique case, seeing as he had been frozen in ice for seventy years, but she was still extremely helpful.

She didn't specialize in sexual trauma, although she could talk to Steve about consent, it wasn't necessarily something she usually did. It wasn't something he'd ever thought much about, so he'd never bothered to bring it up before either. His therapist hadn't been aware it was something he was struggling with. To be fair, Steve hadn't been aware it was something he was struggling with.

Now, here he sat, surrounded by an abundance of potted plants, that he was positive only survived because bots cared for them. Tony wasn't exactly the type to nurture plants. Not that he couldn't be nurturing or caring, but he often lost track of time. If it wasn't for Pepper, he'd never make any of his deadlines. Steve was nervous. He didn't know where to start, and he was seriously starting to regret asking this woman to come here.

She smiled kindly at him.

"Nervous? I don't blame you. This isn't the most comfortable subject. I promise anything you share with me is fully confidential. I won't share it with either of your partners, or anyone else. Aside from the few exceptions, of course."

Steve nodded. He knew of those few exceptions. If he told a therapist about a child currently being abused, or admitted to wanting to hurt someone or himself, they had to report it. He thought it was a bit ridiculous. Not the child abuse part, but the rest. He was an Avenger, there were plenty of people that he wanted to hurt and he healed so quickly, he wasn't at risk of killing himself or causing any permanent damage.

He sighed, fidgeting in the chair that was probably way too expensive, just like everything that Tony purchased.

"Why don't we start with something simple? Do you want to tell me about your day? Or how you've been doing recently?"

Steve's mouth twitched into a frown. He already had a therapist to admit those things to. He didn't need to tell Bucky's therapist about his day. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, a clearly defensive posture. The therapist, Mrs. Nolan, hummed.

"We don't have to do this, if you don't want to, Steve. I'd be more than happy to help you find another therapist, if you're not comfortable talking to me about this, or you could talk to your therapist. I'm sure she could answer a lot, if not all of your questions. You can tell me, if you've changed you're mind. I won't be offended."

"What do you usually do with Bucky? Do you ask him questions? Does he ask you questions? I just- I'm not sure how to go about doing this?"

Steve felt like it was silly to feel so uncertain. He had a therapist. He wasn't new to this, but he was new to this therapist, or rather this therapist was new to him. It was different and he didn't like it. He was seriously questioning why he hadn't just asked his own therapist about consent. She had told Tony that she didn't have any knowledge of BDSM, but she could work with Steve on consent. Somehow that didn't sit well with Steve. Tony would call someone like her vanilla. What if she was too vanilla to understand? What if she thought he was a freak for wanting to be hurt? Somehow, the thought of the woman he finally felt comfortable enough to just talk to about his life with, judging him, seemed like too much. No, he knew exactly why he'd asked to do this with Mrs. Nolan.

She nodded.

"Well, we could start with breathing. Just sit and notice the breath for a few rounds, before starting. Or we could take some deep breaths. Whichever one you're more comfortable with, Steve."

Steve frowned. That's not what he was expecting her to say. What kind of hippie therapist was she? Breathing? Really?

"Why? Does Bucky like that?" Steve asked 

"It can be calming. I don't think what Bucky likes or doesn't should be the focus of this session. You might not like the same things that Bucky does, Steve. That's okay. We don't have to be like our partners in every way."

Steve shifted in his seat.

"I want to try." He said, quickly.

She nodded. Steve tried to read her expression, but it was carefully neutral. That frustrated him. He wanted to know if he was making the right decision. Is this what Bucky would want him to do? Bucky had said it was fine for Steve to talk to his therapist, but Steve still wondered if he wasn't as fine with it as he said.

"Okay. Then, let's go ahead and take a couple of breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth. Sit up straight, but relax your shoulders. We don't want to hunch over, but we don't want to be tense or stiff. You can close your eyes, if that's something your comfortable with. Otherwise you can gaze down or choose something to focus your gaze on. Whatever your most comfortable with."

Steve felt a bit overwhelmed with all of the choices. He squirmed. Were they supposed to do this sitting in a chair? Wasn't this something you were supposed to do seated on the ground? Could he kneel? That might make him feel more secure. It might make Mrs. Nolan uncomfortable though.

She seemed to sense his distress.

"Steve? Are you alright?"

He worried at his lip. His fingernails digging into his palms and his breath quickening. He wasn't sure he could do this afterall. It was just too much. He was scared. Not the good kind of scared, that he liked to feel with Bucky. Not the kind that seemed like it contradicted the safety that he felt with Bucky and that Steve found exciting and thrilling. No. This was just scared. Like he didn't know if he was safe on the inside, and he didn't like doubting his security. He liked feeling secure. Being held down. Not having to make so many decisions.

The woman was speaking to him in soft tones, but Steve wasn't paying attention to her. He didn't want to be here anymore.

"I want Bucky." He heard himself say.

It was like he wasn't really saying it. Like he was hearing someone else with his voice speak. He knew it was him though. He did want Bucky. He really did. The therapist disappeared for a brief moment. Steve didn't even acknowledge her disappearance. He was barely aware she was even there. Barely aware that he was there. He felt very discombobulated. Very disoriented. He didn't like it at all.

Then, Bucky was there. He was talking, frantically. His voice wrapped around Steve like a hug, even before he felt strong arms tugging him off of the chair. Steve's head dropped to Bucky's shoulder and his eyes fluttered shut. He felt so tired. It wasn't even three yet. Way too early to go to bed, but he just felt so drained. Bucky murmured words that Steve couldn't process. He was just so tired. His brain felt slow, like molasses. His limbs were heavy, like lead. His eyes stung from the tears welling up in them. He sniffled, rubbing his face against Bucky's shoulder.

That was the extent of what he could do.

He couldn't talk or lift his head. He was limp in Bucky's hold. Bucky's arms securing him, grounding him. He could barely feel his own body, barely understand what he was or what he was feeling, but he felt every detail of Bucky. The way his arm was wrapped around his waist. His hand cradling Steve's head. His lips brushing Steve's ear as they murmured words he couldn't hear. It sounded like little more than a hum, but it was a sweet hum. Soft. So terribly soft. It was beautiful. It was painful. It was sweet. Bittersweet. Like that chocolate Bucky had once bought him when they were just kids. Dark chocolate that had melted on his tongue, with a raspberry filling inside.

Steve whimpered. They were moving, he thought, but he wasn't sure. He was shifted, there was fabric rubbing against his knees, his calves. Exposed, like his heart. His emotions. He felt so raw. Broken open. Exposed. He felt vulnerable. He wished he could build up some walls and hide himself away, but he was too goddamn tired.

His eyes closed, pr maybe they had already been closed. If they were open, he hadn't really been seeing anyways. At some point they must have closed though, because he fell asleep.

* * *

Bucky didn't let go of Steve as he slept. He held his little girl close, cuddling him up in his arms. He had a bad feeling about this appointment, before it happened and this only solidified it in his mind. He didn't think Steve was ready for this. Tony had disagreed. He felt that it wasn't unreasonable for Steve to have a panic attack, but that didn't mean Steve couldn't handle this. Bucky didn't want to hear it.

All of his instincts were screaming at him to protect Steve. To hold him and never let go. To protect him from even himself. It was so contradictory to the way Bucky felt when he wanted to hurt him, but they were both sides of him that existed. The two parts coincided, warring inside of him, at times. Now, only the voice telling him to protect Steve could be heard. It dominated his every thought. He breathed in the desire to keep Steve safe and with every exale his resolve hardened.

He wasn't going to let this happen again. Despite what Steve said, he was fragile. Maybe not on the outside, but on the inside. Bucky needed to protect him. His precious little princess, so weak and soft. Steve didn't know what was best for himself, but Bucky was the daddy. Sometimes that meant making decisions that weren't easy.

Steve didn't stir for at least an hour, and when he did, he clung to Bucky. Bucky just rubbed his back. He didn't try to set him down or disentangle their limbs. He held to onto Steve, very much the way Steve held onto him. Desperately, as though he'd slip through his fingers, like a fistful of sand.

"Where's Tony?" Steve whispered.

His voice was rough and groggy. He lifted his head tiredly, and looked around the penthouse. He acknowledged that they were laying on the couch, Bucky underneath him.

"He's in his lab, I think."

Steve pouted.

"I want him." He murmured.

Bucky sighed heavily, running his fingers through Steve's hair.

"Okay, let's go get him, then."

"I don't wanna walk."

"Do you want to stay here? I'll just be a moment."

Steve shook his head. Bucky smiled softly, and kissed his forehead.

"Alright then, doll." 

Bucky shifted Steve, so he could stand up, and keep him in his arms.

Tony wasn't working, like Steve expected him to be. He was sitting on the ground, his head in his hands and papers scattered across the floor. Steve gasped, and squirmed in Bucky's arms. Bucky set him down and Steve dropped to his knees next to Tony. Tony flinched away from his touch, when Steve reached out for him.

"Tony?" 

Steve's voice wavered and he whimpered. Bucky sat down on the otherside of Tony, leaving a gap between them, to give him space.

"I'm sorry, baby. I know I was being unfair earlier. I was just scared. I didn't mean to be dismissive."

Tony sucked in a shaky breath, sniffing. His eyes were red and puffy when he looked up.

"Daddy." He sobbed.

Bucky reached out for him and pulled Tony into his lap. Tony snuggled up to him and cried into his shoulder, soaking his shirt. Steve moved to sit next to them, his back to the wall. He leaned into Bucky.

"I'm sorry." Tony said, rubbing at his eyes, and sniffling.

"Don't apologize, angel. You didn't do anything wrong." Bucky said softly.

"I'm being pathetic."

"You're not." Bucky disagreed.

Tony laughed, short and lacking amusement. A self deprecating sound.

"I am. I'm also being selfish. Steve, are you okay, baby? You're what's really important right now."

Steve frowned.

"No, I'm not. You're the one that matters, Tony."

"You both matter equally." Bucky corrected them, firmly, but not unkindly. "Now why don't we go upstairs. Maybe watch some shows and cuddle. Then, I'm thinking dinner and an early bedtime could benefit us all."

They didn't look convinced. Bucky chuckled. He stood up, hoisting Tony into his arms, and held a hand out for Steve to latch onto. They took the elevator up to the penthouse, moving to the couch to cuddle. Steve and Tony both curled up next to Bucky. Shows that noone paid too much attention to, flickering across the screen. 

When Bucky did pull away to make dinner, Steve laid down and pulled Tony down with him. Bucky came back to find them asleep, Tony laying on top of Steve. Steve's arms were wrapped around his waist. Bucky let them sleep a little while longer, before waking them up to eat. They ate slowly, half-alseep and barely aware of their surroundings.

Tony refused to walk, demanding to be carried to bed, and Steve shoved his plate away, resting his head on his arms and passing out. Bucky carried Tony off to bed, and tucked him in. Tony burrowed under the blankets, until only the tip of his hair was visible. Bucky smirked in amusement. He went back to scoop up Steve and tucked him in next to Tony. Bucky returned to the table to clear plates and put away the leftovers.

It was still early. Barely nine, but he found himself passing out the moment his head hit the pillow, completely drained. Steve and Tony were curled up next to him, both already fast asleep.

* * *

Bucky had been adamant that he didn't think they should do anything sexual for the time being. Or at least that he wouldn't join in on it. Tony knew this had to do with his concern that he was going to hurt Steve, like really hurt Steve. Tony also had a feeling that it was because, at least a part of Bucky, wanted to really hurt Steve. Just like a part of Steve, really wanted to be hurt. He knew that Bucky's biggest concern was that he'd hurt him too much, and Steve wouldn't use his safewords.

Steve kept complaining about it, and Tony finally gave in. He agreed to help Steve seduce Bucky.

"Just help me to dress like a slut."

Tony pursed his lips.

"I understand you mean that innocently, but let's just be clear, that there is nothing derogatory about the word slut, and dressing scantily, does not make you a slut."

Steve scoffed.

"Liking sex is what makes me a slut."

"Uh, no. Liking sex is what makes you not a prude. Wanting to be a called a slut, is what makes you a slut. Just like wanting to be called girl is what makes you a girl."

"And wanting to be hurt is what makes me a masochist?"

"Not exactly what I was going for, but not inaccurate."

Steve furrowed his brows.

"Bucky liking to hurt me makes him a sadist?" Steve tried again.

"Also true. Wanting to be tied up, is what makes me a rope bunny. What's your point? Because my point was that slut is a label that you choose, not something that you are, because of something about you, like the way you dress or act." Tony explained. 

Steve blinked at him.

"You're a what?"

Tony sighed.

"I like being tied up."

"Yeah, I know." Steve said, slowly, sending Tony a strange look.

"Okay, moving on. Let's go shopping." Tony said, pulling Steve towards the elevator.

Tony brought Steve to a custom lingerie shop that, in his words, specializes in kinky, fun, things. It was definitely as described. Steve felt overwhelmed just standing in it. He was glad that Tony seemed more than happy to step in and take charge. Bossing him around and telling him what to try on.

Steve blushed. They were in a private fitting room. It was large and Tony was being served wine on the ice and a platter of cheese. Honestly, this place was unreal. Steve felt horribly embarrassed, standing in front of a full length mirror. Twirl. Turn to the left. Pull it up higher. More leg. More ass. Tony kept giving orders, while sipping at his wine.

"I don't know about this, Tony."

"You look great."

"I think maybe, can we just put something normal on me. Like, isn't there a certain appeal to being covered? A desire to peel off the layers to reveal more?"

Tony frowned at him.

"You were the one who said you wanted to feel slutty."

"Yeah, but. I think I changed my mind. I don't think I can wear this."

"You were wearing less the night when you were begging Bucky to hurt you." Tony pointed out.

"I know, I know. Just can we try something else?" Steve practically begged, blushing profusely.

Tony groaned.

"Fine. You're no fun, Rogers. Let's try a school girls uniform."

Tony snapped his fingers. An employee appearing in a way that made Steve feel like they were just standing behind the curtain, waving to be given instructions. With the amount of money Tony was probably paying for this experience, as Tony called it, the employee probably was waiting on them. The thought made Steve feel uncomfortable.

"School girls uniform, please." Tony instructed.

"Uh, no, I don't think that's necessary." Steve objected.

"I think it is."

Steve shook his head.

"I'm paying and I say yes. Make it pink." Tony told the employee.

Steve groaned in frustration.

When it was on and tailored to fit him, he glanced curiously at it. He blinked at himself in the mirror, examining the skirt. It hung down to mid thigh. He had on knee high socks on his smooth legs. He waxed everything. The shirt tucked into the skirt and there was a button up blazer over it. Light pink, to match the skirt. He glanced back at Tony.

Tony stood up, setting his wine glass down.

His hands fell to Steve's waist, smoothing out his blazer, turning him from side to side. Tony rested his chin on Steve's shoulder and looked at him in the mirror.

"What do you think?" Steve asked, nervously.

"I think you're the most beautiful girl ever, doll. Such a good little doll, too. Letting me dress you all up. Daddy would be so proud."

Steve blushed, but smiled, pleased.

"Will he like it?"

"He's gonna want to rip it off of you." Tony murmured.

"If he rips this, I'm gonna kill him. It's tailored to fit me." Steve said, sounding a bit snooty, like a very rich schoolgirl might.

Tony laughed and kissed his cheek.

"Dont worry. If he rips it, I'll buy you a dozen more to replace it. Hell, I'll buy you a dozen more, just as spares. Daddy's money can buy you anything you want, doll."

"I don't think that's necessary, and you're not my daddy."

Tony shrugged.

"What am I then, your brother?"

Steve rolled his eyes and ignored the comment.

"Maybe we should get the other outfit, too, though." Steve said, thoughtfully.

"The one that I liked?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I still think it's a bit much."

"It's perfect, and it makes your ass look great. Heels do that. I'll have them sent to the penthouse. Custom heels might take a bit longer, but the school girl outfit will probably arrive in just a day or two. I pay good money to make my purchases top priority."

Steve huffed, tugging at his blazer.

"Why schoolgirl anyway?" Steve asked.

"Because, your his little girl. Ooh, let's get you a cute nightie, too."

"I'm not a child, Tony."

"I know that. That's not the point. You're not a girl, either."

Steve glared at him.

"Are you a girl, Steve?" Tony asked.

"No." He said, pouting.

"You could be, if you wanted to be. You know that right?" Tony said, seriously.

Steve shifted uncomfortably.

He wasn't a girl and he didn't want to be. He liked being a man. That didn't mean he couldn't like being treated like a girl, also.

"Steve? What would you prefer; being called a boy or a girl, or neither?"

Steve frowned at the question.

"I'm a girl." He said, sure that Tony was only making him say this out loud to embarrass Steve.

He didn't hate it. Being out in public, and dressed the way he was, made it all the more humiliating for him. He wasn't disillusioned. He was aware that he was a muscular man dressed up like a school girl. Being from the time he was, it felt very taboo to Steve. Like he was doing something he wasn't supposed to and getting away with it.

Even though he knew it was somewhat more acceptable nowadays, he still felt that way. He often felt that rush of getting away with something, when he was intimate with Bucky and Tony, because they were all men, and on top of that there were three of them. Then, there was the fact that they do things that were totally not the norm, even for today's standards of sex, which was already a far shot from what was normal in his past.

Tony considered this answer for a moment.

"What about pronouns? Do you like it when people use he/him pronouns for you?"

Steve felt confused by the question. He didn't fully understand it.

"I don't know what you mean." He admitted, feeling somewhat foolish.

"Not everyone who was born with a dick, feels like they want to be a boy. Sometimes they want to use different pronouns. Be a girl and use she/her or be non-binary and use them/their pronouns."

Tony could list countless more options too, but he had a feeling that would just be more confusing than helpful. Steve already looked way in over his head. Like he was completely lost and had no clue what Tony was getting at.

"I know what it means to be non-binary or transgender, Tony. I didn't unfreeze yesterday."

Tony almost wanted to laugh at that. There were plenty of people who still didn't understand gender identity, even though they'd never been frozen for seventy years. In a way, Tony thinks that many people were still frozen, stuck in the past. Thank god Steve had thawed out and moved past that limited thinking, well for the most part. His understanding of consent and more specifically the importance of safewords, could use a refresher course.

"Okay, well have you ever wondered if you weren't meant to be a man?" Tony asked, not trying to pressure Steve, merely putting it out there.

Steve's eyes widened and he glanced away from the mirror, where he had been running his hands over his hips and down to his smooth thighs. He looked incredulously at Tony.

"I'm not a woman, Tony. I don't say that, because I feel like it's wrong. I just dont feel that way. I'm a-" Steve blushed, cutting off.

Tony studied him. The way his arms hugged himself and he worried at his lip. Steve looked small and shy, even if he did have a strong physique. That didn't make him appear less insecure.

"What, sweetheart? You can tell me anything, you know that right?" 

Steve nodded, peering at Tony through his eyelashes.

"I'm just a little girl, that's all, Tony."

Tony smirked at him. Steve really was a little girl. Small and dainty and needing protection, just like a child.

"Okay." Tony breathed out, brushing his knuckles over Steve's cheek, and thumbing his lip.

Tony leaned in and kissed him, soft and chaste. Steve gasped against his lips. He stared at Tony, his eyes hooded over with lust and his blue irises darker than usual.

"I like being treated like a girl." Steve murmured, his voice soft like it was a whisper, only for Tony's ears to hear.

"Do you know why you like being treated like one?" Tony asked.

Tony had a theory, but he wondered if Steve had his own. Steve shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"Don't know." He mumbled.

"Well, I think, that it's because, it makes you feel small and delicate. Like you're weak and fragile and need to be protected and kept safe. A cute little nighty could make you feel that way, too. Like you're a little girl, who needs her daddy to scare away the monsters, after a bad nightmare. If you hate it, we'll toss it out."

"Okay, fine." Steve sighed, relenting. "We can't throw it away though. We could give it away."

Tony nodded.

"That's reasonable."

They finished up. Tony went to confirm their order, while Steve dressed in his street clothes. Tony admired the way he looked in a simple pair of jeans and a tight fit t-shirt, leaning against the door. Tony could honestly care less, whether he was wearing a skirt and heels, or jeans and a tee. He thought Steve looked ravishing regardless of what he put on. Well, Tony preferred him in nothing, above everything else, but that was just a personal preference.

He licked his lips and entered the private room. Steve looked up at him, abandoning his attempt to fix his hair. Tony smirked and ran a hand through his hair, gripping it with his fist and giving at a truly tousled look. Steve scowled at him. He glanced in the mirror and reached his hand up to fix it. Tony rolled his eyes and snagged his hand, pulling it back down.

"Stop. You look fine."

Steve scoffed.

"Fine is not my preferred adjective, thank you very much."

Tony snorted.

"Steve, baby, if you look hotter than you do now, I'm gonna have to fend off all of your suitors." Tony teased.

Steve laughed, and leaned back into him. Tony's arms wrapped around his waist.

"I dont feel wrong being a man."

Tony raised a brow at him.

"I mean, I just wanted you to know that I like this, too. I don't want to be a little girl who needs her daddy all the time. I'm a leader. I like to be strong."

Tony hummed thoughtfully.

"You know, little girls can be strong leaders too, sweetheart."

Steve shrugged.

"I don't doubt that. I find it hard to believe that Natasha was ever weak or helpless. That's just what I like to roleplay as. I like being Bucky's little girl."

Tony smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Then, that's what you get to be, love." Tony murmured.

* * *

When Bucky was called up to the penthouse, he had no idea what he was in for. He entered and froze. His eyes widened and his dick jumped in his pants. Steve was wearing a light pink schoolgirl skirt with a collared shirt and he was spinning in front of a mirror. The skirt was short enough that it exposed the light pink panties underneath with each twirl. He stopped when he saw Bucky standing there, and blushed. Tony laughed, drawing Bucky's attention to him. Tony was wearing fuzzy footie pyjamas with dinosaurs printed all over them.

"Um, what's going on?" Bucky asked, warily.

Steve perked up and approached Bucky, with a bit of a bounce in his step. He had opted to leave off the blazer. It was hung over the back of a chair.

"Hi, Daddy!" He chirped, and kissed Bucky's cheek.

Bucky's eyes raked his body. Taking in the knee high socks and buckled maryjanes on his feet. Good lord, what are they up to? Bucky had a feeling he knew exactly where this was leading.

"Hi, baby. What have you two been doing today?" Bucky asked, glancing questioningly at Tony.

"Shopping!" Steve said innocently, smiling sweetly.

Bucky swallowed down and nodded, not trusting his voice.

"I'm starting the movie. Sit down." Tony called from the couch.

"Come on, Daddy!" 

Steve grabbed Bucky's hand and lead him to the couch. Bucky sat down in the middle of the couch. Both of them curled up on either side of him. Bucky sucked in a breath, when he saw the exposed skin of Steve's thigh. The skirt had ridden up and Bucky just wanted to run his hand up it.

"I picked out Tony's outfit, Daddy!" Steve said, grinning.

Tony rolled his eyes, but blushed. Bucky smirked at him, and pecked his cheek. Then, he glanced back at Steve. He licked his lips, and nuzzled his nose against Steve's neck. He smelled like apples and cinnamon.

"Are you wearing perfume?"

Steve blushed and nodded.

"Do you like it?"

Bucky groaned and nipped at his neck. He had considered getting him floral scented perfume, but this was a million times better. Bucky would never have thought to pick this particular scent. He had a feeling that Tony had something to do with the purchase. For that matter, Tony probably had something to do with the schoolgirl outfit, too.

"I love it, baby girl."

Steve hummed, and let his head fall to Bucky's shoulder. Bucky's hand ran up Steve's thigh as the movie progressed, feeling the smooth skin and slipping under the skirt. His hand grazed Steve's crotch over the rose pink panties. They were cotton, soft to the touch and wet from precum. Steve squirmed, whimpering and mouthing at Bucky's neck.

Bucky chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Daddy?" Tony asked.

Bucky turned to his boy, eyebrow raised.

"Can I sit on your lap?" He asked, almost shyly.

"Of course, you can, doll."

A blush rose on Tony's cheeks, but he smiled, and climbed on Bucky's lap. His back against his chest, so he could see the movie. Bucky was pretty sure that it was a children's movie, but it wasn't one he'd ever seen. Considering that he'd been a child in the early 19th century, that wasn't shocking. He wasn't exactly sure what to think about all of this. Steve and Tony dressing up like children and cuddling up to him, while watching a kids movie. They honestly seemed interested in it, too.

Bucky could admit that it was a pretty good movie.

He knew the story of Peter Pan, though he'd never watched the movie. That was a bit after his time. He had been raised with the book Peter Pan and Wendy, though. The movie they were watching was centered around an adult Peter, who goes back to Neverland to save his children from Captain Hook. It varies drastically from what Bucky knew of Peter Pan, but it was funny.

That aside, Bucky wasn't sure what this meant. Yes, he called Tony his little boy and Steve his little girl, and they were, but this seemed different, somehow. He wasn't sure why. It wasn't really different, was it? Bucky thought of the way he had fed Tony. He thought of his reaction to Tony trying to pull melted cheese out of a hot pan. How he'd fed Tony. How he liked to carry them around and hold them on his lap. The way he'd held Steve's hand while carrying Tony. His mind even drifted back to a memory that he didn't even realize he remembered. One where Steve had been needy and clingy and didn't want to be set down.

Maybe this really wasn't all that different than what they'd been doing all along.

Bucky wondered how far he could push this. Would they be receptive to him bathing them? He thought that sounded like something he would enjoy doing. He just wanted to take care of them, provide for them, just like a good daddy would. Bucky had been trying really hard to be a good daddy recently. He didn't want to mess this all up.

It wasn't always easy. Especially, since he constantly found his attention split in two different directions. Steve was needy and Tony was clingy and Bucky felt like he was trying to juggle, and failing epicly at it. It was a lot. Mostly because these two were his everything. His whole world suddenly revolved around them. Taking care of them. Loving them. Wanting them. Needing them. Trying to only give them what they wanted and needed from him.

Bucky did have a dark side. Steve enjoyed that and begged for more. Tony was his sweet little boy, and just wanted love and attention. Bucky had to balance using Tony, without hurting him and hurting Steve enough, without hurting him too much. He'd be lying if he didn't say it was challenging. Bucky wasn't entirely sure he knew how to do it all. How to be the daddy they both needed him to be.

So, he was definitely a little hesitant about where this was headed. A little worried that he wouldn't be able to do right by them. Keep them happy and safe. Keep things sane and consensual. Neither of them really seemed overally concerned about safety. They both seemed to have complete and utter faith in his ability to not push them too far.

They trust that he won't take advantage of them, even though they're vulnerable and so submissive for him. It's hard for Bucky to not take advantage of it. They'd probably let him do just about anything. At least, Steve would. Bucky's still not sure how far Tony would allow himself to be pushed.

Bucky so desperately doesn't want to hurt them. Not more than they want to be hurt. It's harder in the moment though. When he's hard and just wants to use them for his own pleasure, and they're there, wanting him to use them. It's a lot.

Bucky sighed, and pressed a kiss to Tony's head, his hair tickling Bucky's nose. Tony melted further into him, going lax on his lap, and Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist. His other hand was still wrapped around Steve, but he was refraining from touching him. Instead of petting Steve's cock through the thin fabric of his panties, Bucky just gripped his thigh with his metal hand. Not stroking, just holding, squeezing, tasting the strength of the muscles with his fingers. They flexed with every slight movement, as Steve squirmed next to him.

Steve made a sound in the back of his throat. Bucky sucked in a breath trying to focus on Peter Pan fighting Captain Hook. That plan was thrown out the window, when Steve pulled Tony in for a kiss. Their lips locking, parting, tongues dancing.

"Oh, fuck." Bucky muttered, under his breath.

Steve giggled, pulling away from Tony, with a grin. They shared a look that had Bucky's dick twitching in his pants. He knew they were planning something. Steve batted his lashes at Bucky, and Tony slipped off of his lap, landing on his knees on the ground, with a soft thud.

"Don't you dare." Bucky said, his voice low and dangerous.

He was so ridiculously close to snapping. If they tried to blow him right now, together, dressed like that and looking at him with the perfect combination of mischievousness and innocence, he was going to lose control.

They both pouted and Bucky cursed. His hand slipped into Tony's hair as the boy nuzzled at his crotch. Steve slipped his arms around Bucky's neck, his lips brushing against his jaw, before nipping at his bottom lip.

"Please, Daddy. Need you so badly."

"I'm not gonna be able to control myself, sweetheart. I'm not gonna be sweet to you."

Steve smirked at him.

"Whaddya mean, Buck? Ya're always sweet to me." He whispered, purposefully exaggerating his Brooklyn accent.

The words from the past echoed in Bucky's head, memories dancing behind his eyelids as he shut his eyes. Bucky was trying to hold it together. To hold onto his reason. Any self-restraint that may remain. He was failing. That much he knew for sure. Remembering his past, didn't help. Self-control and restraint weren't words that he would use to describe himself as a teenager. 

"If I hurt you, I'm gonna blame myself for it and it's not gonna make me want to do this again." Bucky warned.

"I want you to hurt me, Buck. There won't be anything for you to feel guilty about." Steve promised.

Bucky groaned and looked down at Tony. The boy was mouthing at his cock, getting his pants all wet with saliva.

"Tony? Look at me, baby."

Tony peered up at him, kissing his crotch teasingly.

"Yes, Daddy?"

Bucky fought to remain calm. He was definitely fighting a losing battle.

"I don't know if I can be sweet to you, love. I don't want either of you to push me, got it? You take what I give you, nothing more. You don't beg me for more. You be good and you play nicely, or I'm gonna separate you two."

"Like to punish us?" Steve asked, sounding a little too eager.

Bucky kissed him.

"No, like timeout, baby."

Steve scowled at him, looking offended.

"No! Why Daddy?" He whined.

"Hush. What did I just say? Be good. Don't tell me no. If you need to, then use your safewords. What are your safewords, love?"

Steve ignored his question, pouting.

"I can say no, though, right, Daddy?" Tony asked, shifting on his knees.

"Of course you can, baby boy."

Steve looked offended again.

"Why does Tony get to say no?"

Bucky chuckled, and kissed his nose.

"Don't do this, now, darling. You know why Tony gets to say no."

"No, I don't." Steve objected, crossing his arms over his chest, looking betrayed.

"Oh, my pretty girl, don't look at me like that. Daddy's gonna be so good to you. Hurt you so good, doll. Do you really not know? Have we never explained it to you?"

"You haven't, Daddy." Steve pouted.

"My good girl. So perfect. So needy. Tony gets to say no, because it is his safeword. Or rather he doesn't have a safeword, because when he says no, he wants it to mean no. He doesn't want to beg me to stop and have me ignore him, like you do, baby. That's all. It's not meant to slight you, Stevie."

Steve nodded.

"Okay, Daddy. I understand. It's because Tony doesn't want to be hurt, and Stevie does."

Bucky stifled a laugh at the way Steve used third person to describe himself. Very much the way a small child might.

"Actually, it's mostly, because I have no interest in consensual non-con or rapeplay." Tony said.

Steve scrunched up his face.

"I'm not interested in rapeplay." He denied.

Tony raised a brow at him.

"That's debatable."

Bucky laughed at them.

"Okay, we can do this. I'm alright with this, as long as you both agree to not push me. I'm still a little concerned about how things ended the last time we played."

They both nodded and Tony's hands undid his pants. Bucky let the boy pull him out and lick at his tip, lapping up precum. Steve hummed, eyeing his cock hungrily. Bucky smirked and pulled Steve in for a kiss, as a distraction. He groaned as Tony swallowed his head. Bucky gripped his hair, controlling his movements. Pushing him down, until Tony was gagging on him, his tip hitting the back of his throat.

Tony relaxed his throat, moaning and swallowing around it. The throat muscles contracting around his cock, had Bucky grunting and his hips jerking up. Tony's eyes watered as he choked and tried to pull back. Bucky held him down, still kissing Steve and licking into his mouth. Tony struggled for a moment longer before going slack and just letting Bucky use his mouth.

Bucky fucked Tony's mouth hard, kissing Steve, his metal handing snaking down to slip under his skirt and grope his ass. His hand slipped into the panties, a finger circling his hole. Steve whimpered, his hole quivering. Bucky pushed his dry finger into Steve, feeling the way he tensed up around him.

"Fuck, such a tight little cunt, baby." He mumbled against Steve's lips.

Tony was choking on his dick, Bucky's hand holding him in place as his hips fucked into his throat. Bucky knew he was close and he pulled away from Steve's mouth, his finger still hooked in his hole. Steve tucked his head into Bucky's neck, kissing and licking.

"Oh, god, Tony. I'm gonna cum inside you, baby. Straight down your throat, doll. Jesus, you're mouth is so hot. You're throat is so fucking good. Swallow for me, sweetheart."

Tony moaned around his dick, unable to properly answer. Bucky's hips stilled and he grunted, a stream of cum shooting down Tony's waiting throat. The boy swallowed milking him through his orgasm and swallowing down multiple times, before Bucky finally finished, pulling him off. Tony gasped for air, coughing a little. Saliva running down his bearded chin and a string of spit connecting him to Bucky's still hard dick.

"Fuck, baby. So messy. You're fucking beautiful all messy for daddy like this."

Tony whimpered and tried to wipe at his face. Bucky caught his hand, pulling it away.

"Don't, baby. Stevie will help clean you up."

Steve lifted his head and looked up at Bucky, questioningly. Bucky pulled his finger out of his hole and smacked his thigh. Steve jolted, yelping. Bucky laughed as he pouted.

"On the ground, babydoll. Clean Tony up, for me."

Steve nodded, and settled on his knees. Tony blushed, and Steve smirked at him, lapping at his chin and the excess of saliva. Tony's neatly trimmed beard tickling his tongue. He sucked at Tony's lips and licked into his mouth, chasing the remaining taste of their daddy on his tongue. Tony didn't really taste of cum, since it had shot down his throat, but he did taste like dick and that was good enough for Steve.

Bucky palmed his dick, and stroked it a few times, watching the two of them together. Damn, they were quite a sight to behold. Bucky took a deep breath to calm himself. Now that he came, he felt much more in control. Like he could think about more than just his desire to get off. He stood up and Steve and Tony broke apart to glance curiously up at him.

Bucky scooped Tony into his arms, and snatched up Steve's hand.

"Come on, princess. Daddy's not happy with the way he did things last time. I want to be in control of myself this time. I want to make you feel good."

Steve opened his mouth to protest.

"No, don't. You will give Daddy what he wants. Right now, that's for you to be a good girl and let Daddy be sweet to you."

Steve worried at his lip, as he was tugged into Tony's bedroom.

Bucky kissed Tony's head, before laying him down on the bed. He turned to Steve, who was still looking nervous, his hands now fidgeting with the bottom of his skirt. Bucky smiled and ran a hand through his hair.

"You look beautiful, baby. My pretty little girl. So perfect, angel."

"Really?" He asked, his voice so small.

"So pretty, angel. Do you want to twirl for daddy?"

Steve blushed and looked down at his feet.

"You don't have to. I just want you to know that I love you like this. You're the cutest girl ever, Stevie. I just want to fuck you, until you cry, pretty girl."

Steve whimpered.

"Want that too, Daddy." He mumbled, shyly.

Bucky smiled softly at him, and cupped his cheek, kissing him sweetly, before brushing his hands over his thighs and scooping him up. Steve yelped and clutched onto him.

"Daddy!" He cried out.

"Shh, Daddy's here, princess. Now, lay down next to Tony, like a good girl."

Steve nodded. He could be a good girl. He was good.

"I'm a good girl." He told his daddy, needing him to know.

"Oh, I know that, baby. You're my good little girl. So sweet and soft for me."

Tony rollled onto his side to cling to Steve, as soon as he was laid down. Bucky chuckled, but didn't stop him. Bucky's hands trailed down Steve's smooth legs, over the white knee highs with two light pink rings at the top, and down to his feet. He unbuckled one of the maryjanes and pulled it gently off of his foot. Steve's fingers fidgeted with his skirt the whole time, as he watched Bucky.

Bucky winked at him, pulling up his socked foot, kissing the sole. The socks were cotton, and soft against his lips. Steve gasped and squirmed. Bucky tightened his hold on his ankle and kissed down his leg. He set his foot down, pushing his legs apart and kissing his inner thigh. Steve whined. His dick was hard and Steve's hands cupped it through his skirt, hiding the bulge.

Bucky tsked and pulled his hands away.

"I don't think so, doll. I want to see you. I love the way your dick sticks up, forming a tent in your little skirt."

Steve's hands went up to cover his mouth instead. Bucky rolled his eyes, but let him muffle his pretty sounds for the moment. His little girl was embarrassed, and Bucky was willing to indulge him, for now. He didn't miss the way Tony's hands were rubbing Steve's chest, circling his nipples. Bucky allowed it. He wanted to spoil both of them and fuck them. He'd never fucked Tony before, and he didn't consider the last time they played to be fucking Steve. Though, technically speaking, he did take Steve's virginity when he was sixteen. That was practically a lifetime ago.

Bucky wanted to just kiss and lick all over his babies, until they exploded and then fuck them nice and sweet. Claim them both as his. Fill them up with his cum and maybe cover them in it. Rub it into their skin, like lotion. His dick twitched at the thought. Maybe he'd do that, it sounded perfect.

Bucky nipped at Steve's thigh, before letting his hands trail up, and play at the edge of his panties. God, he was so delicate. His pretty girl, so dainty, just like a dame. Bucky smirked at the thought. He had to fight down the side of him that tried to emerge, the side that just wanted to hurt Steve. He did still want to make the girl cry under him, but he didn't have to hurt him to do that.

Bucky let the tips of his fingers slip under, before pulling his hand away. He unbuckled the second shoe, pulling it off, and laying his foot down. Bucky's hands brushed lightly over Steve's thigh, just under his skirt. Light enough to tickle and Steve squirmed, giggling at the sensation.

"No, Daddy!" He said, still giggling.

Bucky laughed and leaned over to kiss him. The kiss was tender and sweet. Steve whimpered and melted into the softness of it. He wanted so much more. Wanted Bucky to be hard and demanding and mean, but he was supposed to be good and take what he was given. Steve did like this. The sweet side of Bucky. Even if he preferred being treated roughly. He could like both.

Tony whined, next to Steve, and Bucky pulled away to glance at him.

"Oh, baby, is Daddy ignoring you?"

Tony nodded and reached out for him.

"Poor baby, let Daddy kiss it better." Bucky said, a smirk on his lips.

He leaned over Steve to kiss Tony. Tony's arms wrapped around him, trying to pull him closer. Bucky laughed softly against his lips, but pulled Tony's arms off of him. Tony gave him a horribly offended look. Bucky just pecked his lips again.

Tony huffed.

"Do I have to wear a skirt to get attention?"

Bucky's eyes widened at the bitterness in his voice, but what concerned him, was how insecure Tony looked. It reminded Bucky that Tony had been worried that he wouldn't want him, because he didn't like the same things that Steve did. Bucky kicked off his shoes and crawled onto the bed. He pressed Tony flat on his back and crawled in between his legs.

"Don't be jealous, doll. Daddy loves you just as much." 

Tony didn't look like he believed that. Bucky was determined to prove it. He ran his hand down Tony's chest. The pyjamas he was wearing were fuzzy, and Bucky just wanted to run his hands all over them. So, he did. His hands roamed over Tony's chest, down his arms, feeling the strong muscles, over his sides and thighs, groped at his ass and cupped his hard dick. Tony squirmed as Bucky's hands ran all over him.

Bucky was curious as to why Tony was wearing footie pyjamas. Not because he didn't like it, but just because he didn't know that was something Tony wanted. He contemplated how to ask without Tony withdrawing even more.

Bucky nuzzled at his chin, kissed his jaw, nibbled on his ear, before blowing on it. Tony whimpered and shivered. His hands clutched at Bucky's shirt, fists twisting the material.

"Daddy." He sobbed.

"Shh, you're okay, baby. My pretty little boy. God, daddy wants you so badly. You're mouth is heavenly, baby, you know that? If Daddy would have known, he would have used it earlier. Would have made you blow him every morning." He murmured.

Steve made a noise, and pressed closer to them.

"What is it, doll?" Bucky asked, feeling like he was juggling again.

"I have a really good mouth too, Daddy. I wanna blow you."

Bucky fought back the urge to sigh and smiled softly instead.

"I know that, baby. I've used your mouth before. Remember the way I choked you on my dick, Stevie? You were so gorgeous with my cock in your throat."

Steve nodded, smirking.

"Yes, Buck, I do. I want you to use me again."

Bucky cursed and ripped his gaze away from Steve's lips. Steve began to sit up, most definitely to push Bucky into using him.

"No. Stay there." Bucky ordered, his voice hard, and his hand pressing Steve back down.

Steve landed with an oof on the mattress, and scowled at Bucky. Bucky just sent him a stern look. He turned back to Tony. Steve huffed, not pleased, and crossed his arms over his chest moodily.

Bucky ignored his attitude and chose to focus on Tony instead. Steve was so needy, that just ignoring him was a punishment all on its own. They both tended to feel like they were being punished, when his focus wasn't on them. This is one of the reasons Bucky found it difficult, when they were both vying for his attention. Something they'd been doing a lot of recently.

"Do you want to tell me why, you're wearing a onesie, baby boy?" Bucky asked, kissing his lips, softly, then working his way down his neck.

Tony pouted, blushing.

"No, not really." He mumbled.

Bucky hummed and nipped at his neck. Tony shrieked and pushed him away.

"No, Daddy!"

"Sorry, baby. Let Daddy soothe the sting."

Tony huffed, but let him kiss and lap at his neck.

"I do want to know, though, doll." Bucky said.

He glanced up at Tony to find the boy glaring at Steve, who had a sheepish look on his face. Bucky raised a brow.

"It was me, Daddy. I made him do it." Steve confessed, sounding like a child admitting they took the cookie from the cookie jar.

Bucky's eyes flickered away for a moment as he recalled that Steve had mentioned something about him picking out Tony's outfit.

"Oh? And why did you do that, baby?"

"Well, Tony made me get a nightie. He said it would feel good to feel like a little girl, so I wanted to make him feel like a little boy, Daddy."

Bucky blinked at that. He's not sure exactly what he expected, but it wasn't that.

"Huh. That's something." He muttered, and went back to sucking at Tony's neck.

"Um, Bucky?" Steve asked.

Bucky hummed against Tony's skin.

"Do you remember when we were little and our mamas would make us onesies like that, with the feet and all?"

Bucky paused, trying to recall what Steve was talking about. His mind conjured up an image of a blond haired, blue eyed boy with a red plaid onesie with buttons all the way down to his crotch. He looked over at Steve.

"Yeah, I think so. The plaid ones, with the buttons?"

Steve grinned at him, big and bright. The way he tended to smile, when he brought up their past and Bucky could actually remember what Steve remembered.

"Yeah, those ones. There were others too, but you always liked those ones the best."

"Did I?"

Bucky couldn't really remember that.

"Yeah. You'd run your hands all over me, so much that your ma, made us sleep in separate beds." Steve said, laughing.

Bucky raised a brow.

"We were like five." Bucky said, confused.

"Actually, we were like twelve. The point is, I thought you might like it. The onesie, I mean. These ones are even softer than those ones were." Steve said, shrugging.

Bucky hummed, a hand running down Tony's side and gripping his hip.

"I love it, Stevie. It's the perfect thing for my little boy to wear."

He didn't say that he'd like to see Steve in a pair, too. He'd let Tony have this, at least for today.

Bucky's hand brushed over Tony's crotch, his dick hard and straining against the fabric. Tony moaned and pressed his hips up into the touch.

"So eager, aren't you? What a greedy little boy." Bucky murmured.

"I want you. Please, Daddy."

Bucky gripped his dick, holding it firmly, uncomfortably tight. It wasn't painful, but it didn't feel particularly good either. Tony whined and squirmed in his hold.

"D-Daddy, no."

Bucky let him go, but sent him a stern look.

"No begging. Not today, Tony. Today you take what you get, and you don't ask for more."

Tony pouted and slipped his hands in Bucky's hair.

"Why? Why can't we beg? I thought you liked that."

Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony's lips, groaning.

"I do, doll. I really do. I just can't. Not now." Bucky said, tugging Tony's hands out of his hair.

Tony frowned. Bucky smiled and kissed one of his palms.

"You're not going to hurt us. You know that, right? You won't do anything we don't want, and if you do and we need it to stop, you will. You're just like that, Bucky. You're a good daddy." Tony told him, firmly.

Bucky sighed and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not as good as you think I am, angel."

"Yes, you are." Tony insisted.

Bucky shook his head.

"Don't argue. I'm not. You don't know what you're talking about. Steve at least has seen the mean side of me, but you haven't. Not really."

Tony huffed.

"You did threaten me once."

Bucky rolled his eyes.

"When did you threaten him?" Steve asked, confused.

"I didn't threaten him. I gave him a warning and told him to be a good boy and listen to his captain's orders." Bucky teased.

Tony scoffed, glaring at Bucky playfully.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you told me that we could never be a thing, because I was already having sex with Steve."

Steve frowned.

"When did this happen?"

Tony shrugged.

"Sometime after Bucky joined the team. Don't remember exactly when. Feels like forever ago."

Steve nodded, accepting the rather vague answer.

Bucky's fingers roamed Tony's chest, pinching at his nipples and loving the way they poked through the fabric. Tony squirmed, his hips jerking up. He whimpered, nuzzling against Bucky. Bucky shifted them, until Tony was sitting on his lap. Tony's eyes fluttered shut. He moaned rocking against the hard member under his ass. Bucky smirked, pulling his boy in for a kiss.

"Fuck, doll, I want you so bad."

Tony whined, biting his lip.

"Can I touch myself?" Steve asked, his voice just as much a whine.

Bucky narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't you dare."

Steve pouted, his dick leaking from the command. Tony rolled his hips against Bucky's, trying to entice the man. Bucky's hand pulled at the zipper, that started at Tony's collar bone. His lips came down to kiss the skin as it was exposed. Teeth grazing hard nipples and lips brushing over abs. Tony's breathing intensified as Bucky worked his way down. The pace was slow and torturous and Tony wanted to snap at him to speed up.

He bit his lip, moaning when Bucky reached in to palm his dick through his briefs. He jerked forward, trying to get more pressure. Bucky just chuckled.

"Damn, you're beautiful, babydoll."

Tony felt all foggy. His mind light and floaty, but his thoughts were slow like molasses. It was a strange combination. He absolutely loved it. Bucky coaxed his arms out of the long sleeves, pushing the onesie down. His hands slipped into his underwear to grip his ass. Tony rocked against him again. Bucky groaned and flipped them back over, pushing Tony onto his back and pinning his arms above his head. The show of dominance had the boy so achingly hard it was painful.

"Bucky. God, daddy. I can't take it."

"You're fine, baby. It's okay. I've got you. You're doing so good."

Tony nodded. The praise washing over him in a wave. He felt cold and hot at the same time. He loved it. He hated it. He needed it. He didn't want it. Bucky didn't allow him the chance to spiral. He was kissing Tony hard. His hand pushing his briefs down just far enough to let his dick spring loose. The waistband caught under his balls. Tony moaned, his toes curling, as the heat of Bucky's flesh hand enveloped him.

"Oh, fuck. Fuck. Daddy."

It was taking everything in him not to beg. He wanted to beg and plead and demand that Bucky fuck him. He moaned and whined instead. Bucky's hand slick from precum as it stroked his length, teasingly slow. It was torture. The best kind of torture.

Bucky was in between his thighs. He let go of Tony's dick, to lift his hips and pull his pyjamas and underwear off, just enough to expose his ass. Bucky pushed his legs to his chest, trapped together by the pyjamas. Tony groaned as they pressed into his chest, his ass being lifted up. He yelped at the feel of Bucky licking at his hole. 

He whined and squirmed, complaining while Bucky licked him open, coaxing his muscles into relaxing. Tony found the whole experience to be oddly vulnerable. Even more so then having someone suck his dick. That he was used to. This was, well this wasn't something that he'd ever been through. None of his partners had ever cared about rimming, unless it was Tony rimming them. His hole clenched and fluttered around the muscle as Bucky's tongue prodded his entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscles.

Tony whined. He looked over at Steve, a pout on his lips and the girl stifled a laugh. Bucky was tongue fucking him now. Tony glared at Steve, who bit his lip and grabbed Tony's hand. Tony moaned as he felt teeth nip at his fingers, before lips wrapped around his pointer finger. He watched Steve sucking on his finger in a lewd fashion. It proved to be an adequate distraction. Before he knew it, Bucky was pushing a finger inside of him. Now, that was something Tony was familiar with.

He pushed against the finger, allowing Bucky to press in even further. It was slick as it pumped in and out of him. Bucky must have grabbed lube, while he was distracted. Tony squirmed a little, when a second one joined. It had been a while, but he was more than happy to do it. Thrilled to finally have Bucky inside of him. God, he couldn't believe he'd waited this long.

"Mm, Daddy." He whimpered.

His teeth bit into his arm, and he sobbed. Too much. Too much. It was all too much. Not the fingers, but the emotions. His feelings. Bucky was so sweet and gentle in a way that Tony wanted so bad. Needed. But dammit did it terrify him.

"Bucky." Steve said, calling Bucky's attention away from Tony's puckered hole.

Bucky cursed under his breath and pulled the fingers out with a light pop. Tony whined, his hole clenching around nothing. Empty. He felt empty. It was a lonely feeling. Scared. He was scared. Scared of being loved so tenderly. Scared of being left cold and alone, after having such a sweet encounter.

"Shit, baby, come here." Bucky muttered, pulling Tony up.

Suddenly his clothes were no longer trapping his legs together, and he was in Bucky's lap, in his arms.

"Hey, hey, don't cry. What's wrong, babyboy?"

Tony just cried harder and tucked his head into the crook of Bucky's neck.

"I need you, Daddy." He sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm right here. I'm sorry, love. Was it just too much?"

"Too much." Tony agreed.

His hands clutching at Bucky's shirt, until his knuckles turned white.

"Shh, it's okay. All done. It's all done."

Tony shook his head.

"No, please. No. I need you." Tony cried.

Bucky sighed and rubbed his back.

"I'm right here. You have me. I promise, Tony. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, inside me. I need you inside of me." Tony whined.

Bucky furrowed his brows and lifted Tony's chin, until his teary eyes met Bucky's.

"Baby, you're crying and overwhelmed. I'm not gonna fuck you like this."

Tony wiped at the tears furiously.

"I'm not crying." He denied.

"Tony, just let me hold you, until you feel better, than we can talk about whether you want me to fuck you or not."

"I do, please."

"Hush, let Daddy hold you." Bucky murmured.

His lips kissed away tears that still rolled fat down flustered cheeks. His hands rubbed Tony's back, kneading at his ass, before gripping his waist. Tony whimpered and rocked against Bucky.

"Okay, Daddy." He whispered, his voice soft, almost a caress.

"Good boy. You're such a good boy, Tony. So beautiful. So perfect. God, I want you so badly. But that doesn't matter, when you're crying and falling apart in my arms. I just wanna hold you until you feel safe."

"Safe, Daddy." Tony mumbled, rubbing his face against Bucky's shirt.

"Yeah, safe, baby. Always want you to feel safe."

Bucky didn't let him go. Didn't leave him alone. He held him close and whispered praise and adoration and love into his ear.

"God, I love you, Tony. So fucking much."

"Love, Daddy." Tony sobbed. "Hurts."

"Shh, I know. It's hard, isn't it? These feelings, just too much for my little boy."

Tony nodded and whimpered.

"It's okay, baby. I'll hold you and you can feel safe. Then, I'll fuck you, until you fall asleep in my arms. Hm? How's that sound?"

"Yes, please." Tony moaned, rubbing against Bucky, his dick hard as it rocked against Bucky's washboard abs.

"Fuck, you're so cute. Rubbing yourself against me like that."

Bucky kissed at his neck, Tony arching into him slightly and his arms wrapping around his neck.

"Need you, please."

Bucky chuckled.

"I see we've thrown no begging out the window." Bucky teased.

"Can't, Daddy."

"Can't not beg?"

Tony shook his head.

"Can't be good."

"No? Hm? Well, I think you are being good, baby boy. I think maybe Daddy was being unreasonable. It wasn't fair of me. Was it, angel?"

"Not fair."

"That's right, it wasn't fair. Not for my sweet little boy. So sweet, Tony. You're so fucking sweet. You beg Daddy as much as you need to, baby."

Tony moaned.

"Need you, Daddy."

"You need me, right now? Can't wait, hm, baby?"

Tony shook his head, his hips rocking and his fingers tight, twisted in Bucky's shirt.

"Can't. Not patient, Daddy."

Bucky smiled softly down at him and kissed his cheek.

"I disagree, baby. You're so patient. You've waited so long. Now, you just can't wait any longer. You need your daddy to make you feel good."

Tony nodded, whimpering.

"Need you, please."

Bucky cooed at him, pressing a kiss to his head, his own shirt had ridden up, the fabric twisted in Tony's fists. Revealing his abs. Tony's dick hot and leaking profusely, as he rubbed against Bucky. Bucky brushed his hands over the hard shaft and Tony whined. Bucky chuckled, his fingers popping open his button and unzipping his jeans, his hands bumping against Tony and making him whine.

Bucky shifted just enough to shove his jeans down his hips, before settling Tony back on his lap. The boy released his shirt in favor of wrapping his arms back around his neck. Bucky glanced over at Steve real quickly. His little girl was gritting his teeth, his hands fisting the sheets and his eyes hungry, as he watched Tony.

Bucky smirked.

"Look at Stevie, baby. Look how hard he is, leaking and ready to cum, just from watching you. I told you you were so fucking cute. So goddamn gorgeous. God, I want you so badly. I think even Stevie wants you. Look at him."

Tony moaned and looked back at Steve. Their eyes met for a moment and Tony's hips stuttered. His dropped to Bucky's shoulder. He whined, biting down on Bucky's shirt as he rubbed himself to completion. His dick throbbing before releasing. His fluid wet on Bucky's abs, white in Tony's pubes, as he continued to rock himself against Bucky. Bucky's hands roamed Tony's back as he rode out his orgasm, hips rocking ever so slightly, pressing himself into Bucky.

"Daddy." He whimpered, as it became too much.

He started to sob, overstimulated, but his hips still rocked seeking friction. Bucky gripped his waist, still his movements. Tony whined again.

"Shh, you're okay. You're okay, babydoll."

Tony nodded.

"So good." He slurred.

Bucky smirked and held him close. Tony was panting, his puffs of breath hitting Bucky's neck. God, Bucky was so hard. Tony's own dick had gone limp. Soft as it laid against Bucky's achingly hard one. The relief of cumming in Tony's mouth was wearing off. Bucky tried to breath through the desire that swirled inside of him, hot and hard. His dick throbbing and red.

"Fuck. You need to go see, Stevie. Daddy needs a minute, baby." He murmured against Tony's shoulder, his teeth grazing the heated skin.

"No, Daddy. Need you." Tony whined, his arms clutching tighter around his neck.

"I know. Shh, I know. Just, god, you're so fucking beautiful. Gorgeous, baby. Watching you get off by just rubbing up on me. Fuck, you're the sweetest little thing. Daddy, just needs a minute to cool off, so I don't slam into you." Bucky kneaded Tony's ass for emphasis, pulling the cheeks apart.

He peered down at Tony's hole, his larger body hunched over Tony's. 

"Oh, fuck." He hissed.

Yeah, he needed to cool off. Tony was clearly still overstimulated, and he'd need a little bit of time to cool off before Bucky buried himself deep inside that pretty little ass.

"Fuck, baby. Go see, Stevie."

Tony whined, squirming on Bucky's lap. He groaned and lifted the boy up. Bucky maneuvered himself, until he was on his feet and leaned over the bed, plopping Tony down right on top of Steve. The boy whined and Steve's eyes widened, but his arms curled around Tony's waist. Bucky was relieved to see that Tony immediately accepted Steve and twisted to burrow his face against him.

He left them to cuddle, pulling his pants up, before leaving the room. Out in the open space of the unreasonably large penthouse, Bucky felt like he could breath easier. Like ignoring his hard dick wasn't so challenging when the smell of sex didn't cling so heavily, like it had infused itself with the air. Though it did linger on his shirt and skin.

Bucky chopped up cantaloupe and watermelon into small bite sized pieces, popping a few chunks into his mouth and allowing his mind to drift away from the men waiting for him in bed. With a bowl of fruit in hand and a good ten minutes to have calmed down a bit, he returned to find them in the same spot.

He chuckled.

"I brought snacks."

Steve glanced up at him, but Tony just pouted and nuzzled against Steve. Steve's hands stroked his back and his lips kissed at his neck. Bucky noticed with deep amusement, that someone, Tony most likely, had unbuttoned Steve's blouse and the boys hands had snuck underneath.

"You lied. You said you wouldn't leave me." Tony mumbled.

"Oh, baby. I didn't leave you."

"Yes, you did."

Bucky sighed and set the bowl of fruit down. He plucked Tony out of Steve's hold and settled him back in his lap. Tony was still pouting, but he clung to Bucky.

"I didn't leave you. Walking away for a few minutes to make sure I can stay calm and give you what you need, isn't the same thing as me leaving you, Tony. I can't promise to always be by your side or have you in my arms, even if it sounds damn perfect to never let you go. It's not realistic, angel. I didn't leave you. I didn't really go anywhere, but even if I did. Even if I left for a mission, I still would always come back to you. I promise, baby. I'm not gonna really ever leave you, even if I have to leave. I'll never let you go, even if I can't always hold you close in my arms."

Tony sniffled. He rubbed his face against Bucky.

"Okay, Daddy."

Bucky smiled softly at him and pecked his nose.

"I brought fruit. Do you want some?"

Tony nodded and smiled sweetly.

Bucky alternated between giving Tony a bite and giving Steve one, until the bowl was empty and they both had juice dripping down their chins and onto their chests. Tony glanced expectantly at the bowl, frowned when he realized it was empty and whined. Bucky chuckled and set it down.

"Need you, please." Tony begged.

"Oh, angel. You're so goddamn precious. My sweet little boy."

"I need you now, Daddy." Tony demanded.

"Shh, I know. I'm right here." Bucky murmured.

His hands parting Tony's cheeks and his finger pressing at his hole.

"Stevie, baby, grab me that lube." He said, nodding his head towards the bottle he'd left on the bed, that was just out of his reach.

Steve scrambled to grab it and pressed the bottle into his hand. Bucky popped it open and held it back out to Steve.

"On my fingers, doll."

Steve blushed and lubed up Bucky's fingers, until they were slick and wet, ready for Tony.

"Thanks, sweetheart. Here, give me a kiss."

Steve eagerly pressed closer. Bucky kissed him, biting at his lip, the kiss rough and bruising, as he did so, he let his lubed fingers circle Tony's hole. He fingered Tony open until three fingers easily slipped inside of him. Steve's lips hot on his. Bucky pulled away from his little girl, and turned his full attention to Tony.

"More lube, doll." Bucky ordered.

Steve was quick to slick up Bucky's dick, helping him line up with Tony's hole, so he could slip inside. Tony was a mess of moans and whines, squirming in Bucky's lap, as he sank onto the hard length. His own dick was still soft, but it started to twitch back to life, as Bucky lowered him down. His hands gripping Tony's ass and pushing him further onto his cock.

"Daddy, oh fuck, please."

"Shh, you're okay. Ive got you, doll." Bucky murmured.

Tony whined, as Bucky bottomed out, trying to squirm, but Bucky held him still.

"Dont move, baby."

He gave Tony time to adjust to his size. Waiting until the boy had relaxed around him. Before he lifted him up by his ass and eased him back down. Tony's arms wrapped around his neck. As he bottomed out again, Tony rolled his hips. Bucky groaned. His lips pressing against Tony's. Soft and sweet as he encouraged Tony to roll his hips, lifting slightly before sliding down with a roll of his hips. His hole clenching around Bucky, squeezing him.

"Oh, fuck. Jesus, baby you're so fucking good. Fuck, Tony. Keep going."

Tony's cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded over and his hands clawing at Bucky's shoulders as he rolled his hips over and over, until Bucky exploded. His cum hot in Tony's passage as he came. Tony moaned and whined, his ass milking Bucky, buried inside of him, hot and hard. An unyielding presence.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." He whimpered like a mantra.

"So beautiful. So good. Fuck, you're perfect, baby. So damn sweet. My pretty little boy. God, I love you. Fuck, Tony. I could just live inside of your ass. The way you roll you hips. God damn, babyboy. I thought I was gonna die, it was so good. Fuck. You're such a good boy. You made Daddy feel so good, baby." The string of praise never ending as Bucky held him close.

Only pulling Tony off of his dick once it had softened, but never letting the boy go far. He snuggled Tony up in his arms, kissing his head. His hands roaming his back, brushing through his hair, stroking his cheek. His words murmured soft and sweet. His fingers prodding at Tony's leaking hole as he drifted off to sleep. The pucker fluttered around him, as Bucky pressed his finger inside, pushing some of the leaking cum back in. Fucking into his own fluids.

When he pulled his finger out, wet with cum, he pressed it against Steve's lips. Rubbing it against his lips like lip gloss. Leaving his little girls lips shining and slick. Steve whimpered and sucked the finger into his mouth. Bucky chuckled and pulled his hand away.

"Go clean up, baby." He murmured.

Steve moaned, following Bucky's gaze to Tony's ass. Steve lapped at the fucked open entrance, slurping up cum and moaning from the taste of Bucky's release and Tony's ass, mixed together like a cocktail. Steve felt fuzzy and drunk as he hooked a finger in Tony's ass, encouraging the fluid to pour out so he could catch it on his tongue.

Tony's breaths were soft and even, his eyes closed and his heart slowing to a steady beat, as he slept soundly on Bucky's chest. Wrapped up in his daddy's arms. Steve cleaning him out. Bucky's dick started to harden, but he ignored it, in favor of holding Tony in his arms.

Steve snuggled up next to them, when Tony's ass finally stopped leaking cum, and Bucky let him rub up against his thigh, seeking pleasure. He pulled Steve's hand up to his mouth, his mouth hot and his teeth scraping against his fingers. He nipped at the tips, before dropping Steve's hand, letting it fall. He reached in between their bodies instead, his hand passing Steve's dick and gripping his balls. He fondled them, pinching and squeezing, until Steve screamed out his release.

Only then did he kiss Steve softly and urge him under the sheets. The bed was filthy and the cum would be crusted over in the morning, if they slept like this all night. Bucky licked his lips thinking about it, but he didn't let it get to that point. His babies had been so good. They deserved to be treated sweet and cleaned off. Tucked into bed with fresh sheets soft against their skin.

He waited until Steve's eyes closed. He pulled Tony into his arms, after ditching his shirt and kicking off his pants. The boy stirred slightly, yawning. His head lifting slightly off of Bucky's shoulder, but his eyes stayed closed. He rubbed his cheek against Bucky's shoulder, before letting it rest there again.

He smiled softly at his sweet boy, sinking into the tub, when it was full. Tony's eyes fluttered open at some point as they soaked. His hands, wet from the bath, rubbing at his eyes. He whined, blinking at Bucky in confusion. The water surrounding him was warm and the body under him hard.

"Shh, you're okay, baby." Bucky soothed. "Daddy's just cleaning you off."

Tony nodded sleepily and let his head fall back to his shoulder. Bucky soaked a while longer with his boy, before gently washing him off. Tony squirmed as the washcloth brushed against his hole and again when it wrapped around his soft dick. He whined softly, his hands pushing at Bucky's.

"No, Daddy." He mumbled, sleepily.

Bucky chuckled and let him go, dropping the washcloth and scooping Tony up. He shivered and clung to Bucky as the air hit his dripping wet skin, whining again. Bucky cooed at him and wrapped him up in a large, fluffy towel. He pressed kisses to his head, nose and cheeks as he coaxed the boy into sitting up. Tony grumbled incoherently and his eyes opened to glare at Bucky.

"Sleepy, Daddy." He complained.

"I know. Just indulge Daddy for a moment. Let me dry you off, then you can go back to sleep."

Tony huffed, but stayed awake long enough to let Bucky thoroughly dry him. Bucky kissed him softly, before he let the boy fall back asleep. He didn't lay Tony down in the penthouse bed, he took him down to his and Steve's floor. Laying Tony down in his bed and tucking him under the covers. His damp hair leaving a wet spot the pillow as he burrowed into it.

Bucky smiled and pressed one last kiss to his head, before making his way back up to the penthouse. Steve was sitting up and looking around the empty room. He looked lost, his lip quivering when he saw Bucky.

"Daddy! I thought- I thought-" Steve stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"Shh, I didn't leave you, doll. I'm right here."

"Where'd you go?" He asked, his tone accusing.

Bucky scooped him up.

"I gave Tony a bath and tucked him into my bed. Now, it's your turn, baby girl."

Steve nodded and clung to Bucky, who was still slightly wet from the bath. Bucky drew the bath again and repeated the steps, but this time with his baby awake. Steve sucked and kissed at his neck and collar bone as they soaked in the tub. Bucky's hands roamed his body, running up and down his sides, his back, his arms, his thighs. His hands gripping at his ass. His fingers prodding at his entrance. Steve continued his attack, becoming more aggressive as Bucky's fingers found his hole. Teeth grazing and nipping, tongue darting out to soothe the irritated areas.

Bucky sighed, pulling his fingers away and kissing Steve's forehead.

"You're such a good girl, Stevie. You were so patient, waiting your turn and then accepting that you weren't going to get fucked tonight. So good, baby. Daddy's so proud of you."

Steve whined, and pressed closer.

"Can I get fucked now, Daddy."

Bucky cooed at him. His fingers running through his hair and gripping it tightly, pulling Steve in for a kiss.

"Mm, you're so needy. What a greedy little slut, baby. No, I dont think you're going to get anything more tonight, doll."

Steve whined again.

"Hush, you're fine. Don't complain, princess. You can't always get your way."

Steve pouted.

"Did you not like the outfit, Daddy?"

Bucky raised a brow.

"Doll, peeling those little pink panties off of you and watching you shimmy out of that skirt, damn near killed me. It has nothing to do with your outfit. Tony needed me. That's the only reason I didn't fuck you."

Steve huffed, but nodded.

"Because he cried."

"Yeah, doll, because he cried and it was just too much for him."

"It wouldn't be too much for me, Daddy. I can take it."

Bucky cupped his cheek. His thumb brushing over Steve's swollen lip.

"You dont know that, princess. You're such a good girl, but even good girls get overwhelmed. It wasn't that Tony couldn't take it, or even that he didn't want it. It was too much for him emotionally. He needed me to stop and hold him, even if he wanted me to keep going. Afterwards, he just needed to be held close and take care of. This was the first time I ever fucked Tony, and it was gentle and sweet and a lot for him. A lot for me. We both needed to just be close to eachother. I needed to hold Tony close, as much as he needed me to hold him close. A good daddy always tries to do what he thinks his kids need. Even if they dont know they need it or they're begging to get their way."

"You'd make me stop, even if I didn't want to?"

Bucky sighed.

"It's not that simple, doll, but sometimes, yeah. I would. If I thought that's what you needed from me. You'd want it, too. Even if you wanted to keep going."

"Why?" Steve asked, his blue eyes swimming with confusion.

"Because I'd want it for you, and you'd want to give me what I want."

Steve swallowed, looking away. When he glanced back up at Bucky, there was something in his eyes, Bucky thought it was faith.

"Okay, Daddy. I believe you." He whispered, pressing their lips together.

After Bucky washed them both and dried them off, he tucked Steve into his bed and fell asleep, his little boy curled up on one side of him and his little girl on the other.


End file.
